Oneshots
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: This will just be a collection of oneshots that I come up with. The usual pairings will apply. Rated M because some will have lemons.
1. Not What You Think

These are just going to be oneshots that come up.

I don't do oneshots often, but I'll start putting them here when I do.

It's going to be rated M because some will have lemons.

I'll mention the pairings and any warnings before each one.

* * *

Pairings:

YugixYami

SetoxJoey

BakuraxRyou

MarikxMalik

Summary: Everyone thinks that they know what Yugi and Yami's relationship is like, but they have no idea how wrong they are.

Warnings: yaoi, lemon

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Not What You Think**

Yugi was sitting in Burger World with his friends, Joey, Malik, and Ryou. The four were just there eating lunch.

"Hey. You guys are planning to come to the party at Seto's Saturday, right?" Joey asked.

"You know that we are." Malik said.

'Yeah. Bakura's already talking about the different ways to torment Yami, so I'm apologizing in advance, Yugi." Ryou said.

"Ryou, I'm used to Bakura tormenting Yami. It's nothing new. We just have to keep them from using Shadow magic." Yugi replied.

"Yeah. We really don't need them using Shadow magic again. You remember what happened the last time Seto let me have a party and those two ended up using Shadow magic." Joey said.

"Yeah. Half of Seto's appliances were sent to the Shadow Realm, and Seto threatened to murder them." Yugi said.

Malik laughed. "I've never seen Yami and Bakura cower as much as they did then. They were hiding behind you two because that was the only way that Seto wouldn't be able to get to them to murder them." Malik said, looking at Yugi and Ryou.

"Well, they brought it on themselves. Don't worry. I've already told Bakura that he'll be going without sex for a month if he tries anything like that." Ryou said.

"What about Yami, Yugi? Did he get the same threat?" Joey asked.

Yugi blushed. "Yeah, he did." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "I'll never get over the fact that you three are bottom all the time." Joey said.

"What?!" all three exclaimed.

"Come on. We all know that the Yamis have real bad dominate personalities. There's no way that any of them would be submissive to you guys." Joey said.

Ryou and Malik blushed bright red, but they couldn't deny it. They usually were the one on bottom.

Yugi blushed deep red, too. 'If only they knew.' Yugi thought.

* * * * * *

Yugi walked into the living room and saw Yami laying on the couch, reading a book.

After the Ceremonial Duel, Yami had refused to leave for the afterlife because he was in love with Yugi, so the gods granted Yami his own body along with Marik and Bakura on the terms that they behave and protect their Hikaris. There was no argument from them.

It wasn't long after they stayed that all three Yamis got together in a relationship with their respective Hikaris.

Yugi had soon found that Yami had a love of reading, and Yami would often have his nose in a book, and when the ex-Pharaoh was reading, he heard nothing.

"Yami." Yugi said.

Yami didn't budge, so engrossed in his reading.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He walked over and jerked the book from Yami's hands.

"Hey!" Yami said, a little angry until he saw who it was. "Hi, aibou. How was your time with Joey, Ryou, and Malik?" Yami asked with a smile.

"It was fine. You do remember our deal about Seto's party." Yugi said.

"I know. No Shadow Magic." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said before leaning down and kissing Yami.

Yami moaned and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

Yugi pulled back and said, "You can read again." He handed Yami the book back.

"You know, I can think of more interesting things than reading." Yami said, smirking.

"Really?" Yugi asked before climbing on top of Yami and straddling his hips. "What would that be?" Yugi asked, leaning in so his face was only inches from Yami's.

"I think that you know what that is." Yami said.

Yugi smirked before he leaned down and captured Yami's lips with his own.

Yami threw the book to the side and reached up to wrap his arms around Yugi's neck.

'Good thing Grandpa's gone to Egypt right now.' Yugi thought.

Yugi let his hands trail down to Yami's shirt and started to unbutton the shirt that Yami was wearing. He then started to kiss down Yami's jaw to his neck. Yami moaned as Yugi did this. Yugi started to suck on Yami's pulse point.

"Yugi." Yami moaned, entangling his hands in Yugi's hair.

Yugi trailed on down to Yami's collarbone, where he bit down lightly.

"Ahh!" Yami yelled.

Yugi then started to lick the bite mark before he continued on down. He started to lick down Yami's pale chest. He reached one of Yami's nipples and pulled it into his mouth and started to suck on it. Yami moaned at this. Yugi snaked his hands around Yami and pulled the shirt off of Yami before he threw it to the side out of the way. When Yugi finished with the one nipple, he turned his attention to the other one. Once done, Yugi continued on down Yami's body until he reached Yami's naval, where he dipped his tongue in several times.

Yugi then took Yami's pants and boxers off, throwing them to side so that Yami naked under him. Yugi smirked and said, "You know that you're gorgeous."

Yami blushed. "You have room to talk. Now," Yami said, reaching up and grabbing Yugi shirt, "how about you get naked with me?"

Yugi smirked and said, "If you've forgotten, I'm the dominate one in this relationship." He placed his hands on Yami's hips before he leaned down and licked at the tip of Yami's member roughly.

Yami cried out at this.

Yugi could taste the pre-cum leaking from the arousal. He then started to lick up and down Yami's member like it was a lollipop.

"Yugi, please." Yami groaned, desperate.

Yugi then deep throated Yami.

Yami screamed as his member was suddenly engulfed in moist warmth.

Yugi started to suck on Yami's member lazily as he licked the member as well.

"Ah! Yugi! Oh! So good!" Yami moaned. He tried to buck up into Yugi's mouth, but the hands on his hips prevented that from happening.

Yugi then started to suck hard on Yami's member.

"Yugi. Ah! So cl-close." Yami said, trying to warn Yugi if his approaching release.

Yugi then left Yami's member before he got his release.

Yami groaned and bucked up anyway,

Yugi giggled. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll what you what you want." Yugi said. Yugi then took off his shirt and threw it to the side before he took off his pants and boxers. He then rubbed his arousal against Yami's, causing both men to groan.

"Yugi, please." Yami said.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked teasingly.

"Yugi." Yami groaned, hating it when his lover was like this.

"What? Say it, Yami. What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"I-I want you, Yugi. I want you to fuck me hard." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "As you wish." Yugi said.

Yami spread his legs and then wrapped them around Yugi's waist. "Hurry up, Yugi." Yami said.

That was all the urging Yugi needed. He thrust into Yami quickly.

Yami screamed as Yugi struck his prostate on the first inward thrust.

Yugi pulled back and then thrust back into Yami again. He continued with this fast and hard pace.

"Ah! Yugi! Oh! So good! Don't stop! Yugi! Harder! Faster!" Yami shouted.

Yugi shifted his hips so that he could thrust into Yami deeper and harder.

"YUGI!" Yami cried, grasping Yugi's shoulders as he tightening his legs around Yugi's waist.

Yugi thrust even harder into Yami.

Suddenly, Yugi hooked his hands under Yami and pulled him up until they were sitting up.

Getting Yugi's hint, Yami started to raise himself up until just the tip of Yugi's member was still inside of him before he slammed himself hard down onto Yugi. Yugi met Yami's thrusts halfway, making them even harder.

The tow continued to do this with Yami coming down on Yugi's member.

"Yugi, I-I'm get-getting cl-close." Yami moaned.

"I know, Yami. So am I." Yugi replied. He then grabbed Yami's member and started to stroke Yami in time with their hurried thrusts.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried at the hand on his heated member.

Yugi started to thrust up harder into Yami, hitting Yami's prostate harder than he had before.

Yami was soon sent over the edge. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he came spilling his seen on their chests and stomachs.

Yami muscles clenched around Yugi's member, and he was also sent over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he released into Yami.

Yami moaned at the feeling of Yugi's seed filling him. It was a filling that he loved.

Yami then collapsed forward onto Yugi as Yugi collapsed back onto the couch. Both were sweating and panting from their lovemaking.

"Better than that book you were reading?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm. Much." Yami answered, content with lying on Yugi. He had his head resting on Yugi's chest, despite the seed on it.

Yugi pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch down and covered them since he knew that they wouldn't be getting up for a while. He started to run his hand through Yami's hair. "You know, I had an interesting conversation with Joey, Ryou, and Malik, today." Yugi said.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"Well, Joey was saying that Ryou, Malik, and I were the bottom when it came to sex because you Yamis have dominate personalities, and he doesn't think that any of you would ever be on the bottom." Yugi said.

Yami burst out laughing. "Imagine what would happen if they knew that it's reverse." Yami said.

"I know. I'm dominate where it counts." Yugi said.

"Like the bedroom." Yami said.

"And the kitchen." Yugi added.

"Then there was the time in the park." Yami said.

"Not to mention the bathroom at school." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I was late to class, and I had to lie by saying that I was limping because I tried and turned my ankle where the truth was that you took me so hard that I was limping." Yami said.

"But you enjoyed it." Yugi said.

"yeah. I may be the one dominate when we're out in public, but in private, you take over that role." Yami said.

Yugi thought. "You know, we forgot that I'm dominate in the bathroom here, too." Yugi said.

Yami blushed, remembering the number of times that they had had sex in the shower and on the bathroom floor. "Yeah. I think that we use that more than the bed." Yami said.

"I think we use the bedroom floor more." Yugi said.

"Usually because we're too eager to make it to the bed." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "Now, I did make it to the bed for our anniversary." Yugi said.

"Only because you tied me to it." Yami muttered.

"That was in interesting anniversary. And you've had me tie you down more than once. Who would have thought that you liked being tied down?" Yugi asked.

"I just like it." Yami said.

Their relationship certainly wasn't what it seemed.

* * * * * *

Saturday, the group gathered at the Kaiba mansion for the party.

"Can't believe I let the mutt talk me into this." Seto muttered.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that he'll make it up to you tonight." Bakura muttered.

"Shut up." Seto snapped.

"I know that Malik's making it up to me for dragging me here." Marik said.

The four were watching as Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Ryou were playing in the pool.

"The things that we do for them." Marik muttered.

"If we want to get any, we have to." Seto said.

"Yeah. We heard that you're on the bottom a good bit, priest." Bakura said, smirking.

"That's it. The mutt id dead." Seto said.

"At least we don't have that problem." Marik said.

"So, you three haven't been on bottom?" Seto asked.

"Not much. Once maybe twice a year." Bakura said.

"What about you, Pharaoh?" Marik asked.

"Our relationship isn't much different than you think." Yami answered.

"Humph. Yugi's probably doesn't even have what it takes to be dominate. He's too gentle. He couldn't be dominate and rough to save his life." Bakura said.

Yami took a drink of his soda to hide his smile. 'You have no idea how good Yugi really is in bed, Bakura.' Yami thought. He caught Yugi's eyes and saw the predatory smile in Yugi's eyes, though most would say Yugi just looks innocent.

Yami knew better. He knew that Yugi was in no way as innocent as people thought. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Yami knew that Yugi would have him again tonight, and Yami had a feeling that he would be sore come morning, but it didn't bother him in the least.

Their relationship certainly wasn't what it looked liked, and Yami wouldn't have it any other way. He liked the secretive way Yugi was dominate when he seemed submissive to everyone else.

After all, Yami was the only one that would ever know how dominate Yugi was. And he would make sure no one ever knew what Yugi was really like.


	2. Fantasies

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Yami comes to a surprise one night.

Pairings: Yugi/Yami

Warning: This is nothing but a pointless lemon between Yugi and Yami with Yugi dominant. If you don't like lemons, don't bother reading this.

* * *

**FANTASIES**

Yami walked into the house that he shared with Yugi after a long day at work.

After the ceremonial duel, which Yugi had won, Yami had realized that he didn't want to leave his Hikari and chose to stay with the gods granting him his own body. The two had gotten together only a month after that.

Yugi and Yami had gotten their house that wasn't far from the Game Shop so that they could live their own lives, but still be close if Yugi's grandfather needed them.

"Yugi! I'm home!" Yami called. He frowned that the room was dark. He set his briefcase down and walked on into the house. "Yugi!" Yami called again.

Suddenly, there was a blindfold placed around Yami's eyes.

"What the-?!" Yami exclaimed, taken off guard and reached for the blindfold.

A hand slapped at Yami's. "Leave it be!" a voice reprimanded.

Yami recognized the voice and instantly relaxed. "Yugi, what is going on?" Yami asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Yugi said.

From the footsteps, Yami figured that Yugi must have walked around so that he was in front of him.

Yugi reached out and grabbed Yami's tie, yanking on it.

Yami stumbled forward a little. "Aibou! What was that for?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. Now, come with me." Yugi said. He yanked on the tie again and pulled Yami along by it. He led Yami up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." Yugi replied.

A door was opened, and Yami was led inside. He heard the door shut again.

Yugi then walked around so that he was in front of Yami and pulled Yami into a bruising kiss.

Yami was taken off-guard, but instantly melted onto the kiss.

Yugi forced his way inside of Yami's mouth and mapped out the cavern carefully and thoroughly.

Yami started to raise his hands, but Yugi pulled away from Yami before Yami could grab a hold of him. Yami groaned. "Yugi." Yami said.

"Don't' worry, Yami. It's not over yet." Yugi said.

Yami could hear the smirk in Yugi's voice.

Yugi then pushed Yami's coat off his shoulders before he tossed the coat to the floor.

"Yugi, what are you up to?" Yami asked, still unable to see.

"Well, this is just something that I needed to do for us tonight." Yugi said. He started to work on unbuttoning Yami's dress shirt. When he had the shirt unbuttoned, Yugi pushed the shirt off of Yami's shoulders and let the shirt wall to the ground. He left Yami's tie on him.

The next thing Yami knew, he had been thrown onto the bed. "Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi climbed onto the bed with Yami. "Yes?" Yugi asked.

"What on earth are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Yugi asked. He then undid Yami's tie. He straddled Yami at the waist.

Yami was surprised when Yugi suddenly grabbed both of Yami's wrists and pulled them together. "Yugi, what-" Yami started before Yugi forced him back so that Yami was lying on his back on the bed.

Yugi pulled Yami's hands so that they were behind Yami's head and tied the other end of the tie to the bed.

Yami was now trapped. With his hands tied to the headboard of the bed. He pulled lightly on his hands and found that Yugi had tied his hands securely. So securely that there wasn't a chance that Yami could get free.

Yami yelped when a hand slapped at his side.

"Stop trying to get away." Yugi reprimanded.

"Not like I could anyway." Yami muttered.

"Well, I wouldn't get to have any fun if you could get away." Yugi said, running his hands up Yami's tanned chest.

Yami shivered at the touch.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami again on the lips before he started to kiss down Yami's jaw line until he reached Yami's neck, where he proceeded to lick, nip, and kiss at several sensitive points on Yami's neck.

"Yugi." Yami moaned.

Yugi then kissed down Yami's chest. When he reached one of Yami's semi-erect nipples, Yugi pulled the nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yami arched up into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. He then shifted his attention to the other one and gave it the same treatment. He continued on down to Yami's naval and dipped his tongue in several times.

Yami arched and moaned at this.

Yugi knew that Yami's naval was a very sensitive point for him, and Yugi teased Yami with the spot.

Finally, Yugi stopped teasing Yami's navel and rose up. He reached down and undid the buckle of Yami's pants and pulled down the zipper. He then pulled Yami's pants along with his underwear off, throwing them to the floor.

Yami shivered as cold air hit his already heated member.

Yugi then climbed off the bed.

Yami got a little frustrated. 'What is he doing?" Yami thought, not wanting the pleasure that he was being given to stop,

"Impatient?" Yugi asked.

"Damn it, Yugi! Will you get on with it?" Yami growled.

"You can't rush these things, Yami. After all, it's only eight o'clock, and we have all night." Yugi said.

Yami tensed at those words. Whenever Yugi mentioned the time, it always meant that they would be up very, very, very late.

Yugi climbed back onto the bed, but he was at the foot of the bed.

Yami frowned, wondering what Yugi could be up to. He then felt one of his legs being moved and felt something around it. When Yami tried to pull his leg, he couldn't.

A hand slapped Yami on his leg.

"Aw!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, knock it off." Yugi said.

Yami felt the same thing happen with his other leg. He was literally tied down and helpless.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Well, remember when you asked me what one of my fantasies were, and I wouldn't tell you. You said that I should show you then. So I took you up on your offer." Yugi said.

"Your fantasy was to have me tied down?" Yami asked.

"Well, one of them." Yugi said.

"One of them?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes, one. I have several that I think I am going to put into play tonight." Yugi said.

Yami got the feeling that he was in for a very long night.

Yugi picked something up off of the nightstand.

"Yugi, what-AH!" Yami exclaimed as something cold was poured onto Yami's chest.

Yugi leaned down and started to lap up the chocolate syrup that he poured all over Yami's chest. He made sure to lick over Yami's nipples very roughly as he knew that Yami would be rather sensitive now. Yugi continued to lick all over Yami's chest until he lapped up all of the chocolate syrup.

Yami gulped. //Why do I get the feeling that he's barely gotten started with me?// Yami asked himself, not realizing that the mind link was open.

/Because I have barely gotten started./ Yugi replied.

//And what else do you have in store for me?// Yami asked.

/You'll find out as we go along./ Yugi replied.

Yugi then started to stroke Yami's erection.

Yami started to buck up into Yugi's hand, loving the friction on him.

Yugi then drew his hand away.

Yami groaned and continued to try and buck up, seeking Yugi's hand again.

Yugi smirked. He placed his hands down on Yami's hips and leaned down, roughly licking the tip of Yami's member, lapping up the pre-cum that had leaked out from before.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried.

Yugi smirked and then started to lick up the sides of Yami's member.

Yami bucked up as much as he could being tied down as he was. "Yugi! Please." Yami said.

Keeping his hold on Yami's hips, Yugi lifted his head a little. "Please what, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Stop teasing me." Yami said.

"Hmm. I don't know if I want to. It's so much fun teasing you, and this is my fantasy that we are playing out." Yugi said.

"Yugi." Yami groaned.

Yugi smirked again. HE then leaned down and took Yami's entire length into his mouth unexpectedly.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed, arching up just a little.

Yugi started to suck on Yami's member. He let his hands trail from Yami's hips down to the balls and started to tease them."Ah! Yugi!" Yami screamed.

Yugi then started to suck even harder on Yami's length.

Yami could feel himself starting to get close to his end. "Yugi. I-oh-I' ge-getting cl-close. Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried as the sucking got even harder and more pressure was applied to Yami's balls.

/Cum for me, Yami. I want to taste you./ Yugi said.

Yami couldn't hold it any longer and came. "YUGI!" Yami shouted as he released into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi drank every drop that Yami released and even licked up Yami's member to make sure he got it all before he pulled away.

Yami was sweating and panting as he recovered from his release.

Yugi thought that Yami looked stunning like that. He then started to stroke Yami's member lightly, causing Yami to start to grow hard again.

"Yugi." Yami groaned.

Yugi then pulled his hand away. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the lube.

Yami heard the cap pop open and tensed as he knew what was coming.

Yugi coated his fingers in the lube before he positioned his fingers at Yami's entrance. He rubbed around the ring of muscles to loosen them before he slipped one of his fingers into Yami.

Yami tenses at the new intrusion.

"Relax." Yugi said.

Yami forced himself to relax.

Yugi started to move his one finger around inside of Yami.

Yami soon had grown accustomed to the finger inside of him.

Yugi then added in a second finger.

Yami winced at this as this finger hurt slightly.

"Relax, Yami. That'll make things easier." Yugi said.

Yami forced his body to relax.

Yugi started move both fingers inside of Yami, and then moved them in a scissor-like motion.

Yami winced again at the pain of having his walls stretched.

Yugi hated hurting Yami like this, but he knew that it was necessary for what was coming later. Yugi then added in a third finger.

Yami gave off a slight cry of pain at this finger.

Yugi leaned down and nuzzled Yami's neck. "Relax, Yami. It'll hurt less if you do." Yugi said.

Yami knew that Yugi was right and forced himself to relax.

Yugi started to move the three fingers in a scissor-like motion like the last two.

Yami winced again.

Yugi then started to search for that one spot that would have Yami screaming in pleasure.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried as Yugi's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Yugi smirked as he found the spot he had been searching for. He thrust his fingers into that one spot several times before he removed his fingers.

Yami groaned in frustration as he missed the feel of Yugi's fingers in him.

Yugi then reached over and grabbed the vibrator of the nightstand and coated the vibrator in lube. He wanted to make sure he caused Yami as little pain as possible despite him carrying out his fantasies. He then places the vibrator at Yami's entrance and pushed it into Yami.

Yami winced as something bigger than Yugi's fingers was pushed into him.

Yugi put the vibrator where he knew it would work best and then clicked it on.

"Ah!" Yami cried out as the vibrator did its job.

Yugi sat back and watched as Yami writhed and moaned as the vibrator worked. Yugi's own painful erection reminded him that he had not had the chance to release yet, but Yugi wasn't going to yet. He had planned for his lover.

Yami couldn't believe that amount of pleasure that he was in at the moment. He had never known that it was possible. He continued to try to twist and turn as the pleasure wracked his body. His newly formed erection was starting to throb from the vibrator.

Yugi knew that Yami was wanting relief, so he reached out and wrapped his hand around Yami's erection, starting to pump Yami.

Yami screamed at the new feeling as he tried to buck up into the hand. It wasn't long before Yami was unable to hold it anymore and released for a second time that night into Yugi's hand.

Yugi left the vibrator on as it caused Yami to start to get a new erection even though he hadn't recovered from his release yet. Yugi brought his hand up to his lips and licked Yami's release off his hand, watching as Yami was writhing again.

Yugi then took the vibrator out of Yami and placed it back on the nightstand.

Yami's body fell limp as he fought to recover from what Yugi had done.

//Yugi, is this what you have wanted to do to me?// Yami asked.

/Yes. I always wanted to try it, so I decided that I would play it out tonight. You've used that on me more than once./ Yugi reminded him.

//I never knew that it felt like that.// Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. /Now you know why I moan so much when you use that thing on me./ Yugi said.

Yugi decided that he had had enough of this and stood up from the bed. He took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He then took off his pants and boxers and threw them to the floor as well before he took the lube and coated his own painful erection before he positioned himself at Yami's entrance.

"Yami, are you ready for my last fantasy?" Yugi asked.

"Do I want to know what it is?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "My last fantasy is you writhing under me." Yugi said.

Before Yami could respond, Yugi pushed into Yami and didn't stop until he was in Yami to the hilt.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his walls were stretched even more as Yugi was bigger than anything else that had entered him that night. Tears leaked out from Yami's eyes at the pain that he felt.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami's tears away. "Shh. It's okay, Yami. Just relax." Yugi said, trying to calm Yugi down.

Yugi himself was finding it hard to move. Yami was so tight and hot around him that Yugi was fighting against the urge to move, but he wouldn't until he was certain that Yami was ready.

Yami was starting to get the urge to have more. "DAMN IT, YUGI! MOVE!" Yami ordered.

Yugi did move. He pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of him before he thrust back in hard, right into Yami's prostate.

"AH! YUGI!" Yami screamed.

Yugi continued to thrust in and out of Yami. His thrusts became harder and faster with each thrust.

Yami wanted to thrust back against Yugi desperately, but he couldn't because he was tied down.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami roughly on lips. He forced his tongue into Yami's mouth and roughly roamed the inside of Yami's mouth.

Yugi could tell that he was getting close to his end and reached between their bodies and grasped Yami's member, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Yami broke the kiss and cried out at the hand on his member.

Yugi sped up a little, and stroked Yami even faster.

Yami soon reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he released into Yugi's hand.

Yami's walls clenched around Yugi, and it threw Yugi over the edge as well. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he released into Yami.

Yami moaned at the warm feeling of Yugi's seed filling him.

Yugi managed to remain upright, and he pulled out of Yami's body.

Yami was sweating and panting.

"What did you think of my fantasies?" Yugi asked.

"Th-they were pr-pretty incr-incredible." Yami said through his gasps for air.

Yugi smirked. "Then you should know that I'm not done with you yet." Yugi said.

Yugi then released Yami from his bonds.

Yami was about to remove the blindfold before he was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach.

"I did say I wasn't done with you." Yugi said. He then pulled Yami up so that he was on his hands and knees before he thrust into Yami, hitting his prostate on the first inward thrust.

"AH! YUGI!" Yami screamed.

Yugi pulled out and then thrust back in hard, hitting Yami in the prostate again. He continued with this fast hard pace.

"Ah! Oh! Yugi! So good!" Yami moaned.

"Yami! So hot! So tight!" Yugi groaned as he continued thrusting.

Yami grasped the sheets tightly in his hands as Yugi continued to pound into his prostate.

"Yugi." Yami groaned.

Yugi licked up from Yami's lower back to his neck.

"Yugi." Yami moaned, trying to get Yugi to speed up.

"Yami." Yugi said.

Yugi could feel that he was getting close to the end and reached around Yami to grasp Yami's member and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried at the hand on his member.

Yugi continued to pound into Yami and started to pump him even faster.

Yami soon reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried, releasing onto Yugi's hand.

Yami's walls clenched around Yugi once more, and Yugi was thrown over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi moaned, releasing into Yami once more.

The two tensed before they collapsed onto the bed, with Yugi falling onto Yami's back.

Both were panting and sweating and panting, exhausted from their lovemaking.

Yugi then rose up and pulled out of Yami.

Yami winced slightly at that as he was sore.

"Sorry." Yugi said as he took Yami's blindfold off and threw it to the floor.

Yami turned over onto his side to look at Yugi.

"So, did you enjoy my fantasies?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I did. I never realized that your fantasies involved all that, though." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "Now, wasn't this better than me telling you about my fantasies?" Yugi asked.

"I have to admit that it was." Yami said.

"Well, it's getting late, so we had better get some sleep." Yugi said.

"Right. I am so glad that I don't have to go to work tomorrow." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I knew that you wouldn't want to go to work limping, so I made sure you would be off the next day." Yugi said.

"That's good. I wouldn't mind another night like that." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "I believe that I can make that happen." Yugi said.

"I don't doubt it. Not expecting it made it all the more enjoyable." Yami said.

"I'll remember that for the next time." Yugi said.

The two cuddled up together and soon fell asleep, wrapping in each other's arms.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Don't know where this came from, but decided to go ahead and write it.

R&R.


	3. Pleasure Slave

Here's another one.

Pairings: Yugi/Yami

Summary: Yami is a member of the Emperor's harem, and both dwell on the fact that they are in love, but can't truly be together.

Warnings: lemon

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Pleasure Slave**

~Yami's POV~

It wasn't what I expected.

When I was kidnapped from my home three years ago, I thought that I would never be happy again.

I was taken to the Emperor, the ruler of the Millennial World. Once there was made a member of his harem.

I dreaded it. I had heard stories that anyone who was to become a member of the harem would be beaten, tortured, and raped constantly by the king, so I was scared.

I was shocked when I saw him.

The Emperor was much different than I had expected.

I had expected some big, burly, cruel man who would look at you with hatred and immediately take you to his chambers to rape you.

I was wrong.

The Emperor looked a great deal like me. He had star-shaped tri-colored hair like me, although his hair lacked the lightening bolt streaks that mine have. He was also a little shorter than me. What caught me was the beautiful amethyst that he had.

I was taken to the harem chambers where I was told what my duties were. It was very simple and straightforward. I was there for the Emperors pleasure. No other reason. If I was called, I was to go to him and offer myself without question. I was also forbidden from ever allowing another touch me unless the Emperor told me otherwise. I was his and his alone.

The thought of being with him scared me.

I was surprised when I found out that I was the only male member of the harem. All of the harem girls seemed to look at me with disdain.

I guess they hate the fact that a male was in the chambers now. It interfered with them getting into the Emperor's bed.

I was surprised when a guard came for me the first night that I was there. I was taken to the Emperor's chambers, and the guard waited with me until the Emperor arrived.

The moment the Emperor walked into the room, I dropped to my knees in a bow.

The Emperor dismissed the guard and then had me stand up.

I was asked my name and age, and I told him.

I was shocked when he revealed that he was my age, seventeen.

From there, what happened was what I had expected.

We had sex.

Than again, I'm not sure it could be called that.

The Emperor was gentle with me. I had never imagined that he would be gentle when he took me.

I found that I enjoyed being in his bed.

We didn't have sex. We made love.

It feels strange to be a pleasure slave, a member of the Emperor's harem, and to say that I made love with the Emperor, but that's what I feel.

I never feel violated when he takes me. I look forward to it when he does. I always feel loved and complete when I am with him.

Since that first night, I have been the only person that the Emperor has taken to his bed. I am his favorite, as the rumors go.

The harem girls hate that fact, but they can't do anything about it. After all, to go against the Emperor is an immediate death sentence.

I have a deep secret that I could never tell anyone.

I have fallen in with the Emperor. I am in love with someone that I can never be with.

One day, the Emperor will have to marry a woman so that he can have an heir. He will most likely go to the harem, but he will still have to marry the girl, which will be when he no longer needs me as she would have the power to kill me.

It is why I cannot tell the Emperor how I feel about him. He can never know that I love him.

My name is Yami. I am twenty years old. I am a pleasure slave to the Emperor of the Millennial World. I am his favorite slave. And I love him more than anything.

* * *

~Yugi's POV~

It took me completely by surprise.

I was just making judgments about different things when the guards brought in a new slave.

I was surprised that he looked like me although he had crimson eyes and lightening streaks in hair.

I was interested in this boy.

I prefer the company of men, but all the members of my harem are girls, which is why it is rare that visit the harem.

This boy was more than appealing in looks, and I knew the moment that I saw him that I wanted him in my bed.

I instructed the guards to take him to the harem and have the head of the harem to inform him of his duties.

I allowed the harem girls the chance to have lovers although many of them choose not to.

I know that they hope that one day they will be the one who bears my child and marries me. I dread that day.

For now, I can have the pleasure of this harem boy.

I instruct my personal bodyguard, Jou, who is also my childhood friend, to have the boy in my chambers by the end of the day.

When I arrive at my chambers, I see that the boy is already there.

The boy instantly drops to his knees in a bow.

I dismiss Jou from the room and lock the door so that we will no be disturbed.

I instruct the boy to stand, and he does.

I was surprised to learn that this boy was my age. I also found out that his name was Yami.

It was then that I took Yami to my bed. I made sure to be gentle with him as I made love to him.

I call it that because I never felt anything before when I would take the harem girls, but with him, I felt a great deal. I felt an emotional attachment that I could not feel with any of the girls.

Yami became my favorite pleasure slave. He is the only one that I allow into my bed now.

Every night, I instruct Jou to have Yami in my chambers before I arrive, and he does.

Every night, I have Yami in my bed.

I do not always make love to him. Sometimes, we just talk, but he always sleeps with me. He has never spent a night in the harem chambers.

Yami is my favorite pleasure slave for a reason.

I love him.

I have never told him because it could never be. I must marry a woman to have an heir. I will most likely go to my harem, and I will free Yami before I marry her. After all, I will not allow her to kill him.

For now, I will enjoy Yami while I have him in my life. Nothing lasts forever, but I can keep him with me for as long as possible.

My name is Yugi. I am twenty years old. I am the Emperor of the Millennial World. And I am in love with my slave.

* * *

~Normal POV~

Yugi walked down the hall, exhausted. He hated the council meetings, but he endured them solely because he had to.

It had been an exhausting day.

'I wish those old men would not argue over the same thing day after day. It gets us no closer to solving the problem.' Yugi thought.

Yugi walked into his chambers.

Yami was bowing to him.

Yugi dismissed Jou, who left, and Yugi locked the door behind him.

When Yugi turned back around, Yami was on his feet.

"Hello, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

In the privacy of Yugi's chambers, Yami called Yugi by his name as Yugi told him to.

"How was your day?" Yami asked.

"Irritating. You have no idea how hard the council is to deal with at times." Yugi said.

"Well, I might have an idea." Yami said.

"No. You don't. How was your day?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine, although there was a little trouble in the harem." Yami said.

"Yes. I know all about that. Three of the harem girls got into a fight and injured one of my guards when she grabbed his sword." Yugi said.

"What happened to them?" Yami asked.

"All three were sent to work in the mines as punishment. Once their time is up, they will be released into society." Yugi said.

"They will not return to the harem?" Yami asked.

"No. I will tolerate such actions. The guard is also in trouble for allowing the girl to get his sword. Everyone in the kingdom will know that these girls were released from the harem in disgrace." Yugi said.

"They were a few of the more difficult ones to deal with." Yami said.

"Yes. As I understand it, all three swore that they would be queen one day." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They did. They were certain that you were the one that they would choose." Yami said.

"Well, they were wrong. I knew what kind of women they were from the start. They were gold-diggers who were looking for power and money." Yugi said.

"They would have that if they were chosen." Yami said.

"No, they wouldn't. The queen's position is highly overrated. She has no true power. In fact, mostly, she is just there for looks." Yugi said.

"Ouch." Yami said.

"Exactly. Enough of that now." Yugi said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Before Yami knew what happened, Yugi had captured his lips in a deep kiss. Yami moaned as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi walked Yami back until he was at the bed.

"I want you." Yugi said as he broke the kiss slightly.

"Then take me." Yami told him.

Yugi took hold of Yami's shirt and pulled it up and off of him. He leaned forward and kissed Yami before he pushed Yami backwards onto the bed.

Yugi climbed on the bed as well and straddled Yami's waist. He leaned down and licked, nipped, and kissed Yami's neck.

"Yugi." Yami moaned.

Yugi smirked and then started to suck on Yami's neck, forming a bruise. Once done with his neck, Yugi started to kiss on down Yami's body. He kissed Yami's pale chest and continued on down until he reached one of Yami's nipples. Yugi pulled the little nub into his mouth.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami exclaimed as Yugi started to suck on his nipple.

Yugi ignored Yami's exclamation and continued to suck on Yami's nipple until it turned hard. He then turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He then continued on down to Yami's naval, where he dipped his tongue in several times.

Being able to go no further, Yugi sat up and took Yami's pants and boxers off, throwing them to the floor with Yami's shirt.

Yami shivered as the cool air hit his throbbing member.

Yugi smiled. "You're as beautiful as ever, Yami." Yugi said.

A deep blush spread across Yami's cheeks. "You're one to talk. You're the beautiful one." Yami said.

"No, I'm not." Yugi said. He placed his hands on Yami's hips and leaned down, roughly licking the tip of Yami's member.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, trying to buck up into the heat of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi smirked before he leaned down and swallowed around Yami's member.

"Yugi!" Yami cried.

Yugi smirked around Yami's member and started to bob up and down on Yami's member.

Yami was thrashing as he tried to drive Yugi in deeper, but couldn't because of the hold on his hips.

Yugi pulled back and wrapped his lips around the tip of Yami's member and started to suck harshly on Yami's member.

Yami could feel himself reach his end. "Yu-Yugi. I-I'm ge-getting cl-close." Yami gasped out.

Yugi ignored the warning and continued to suck on Yami.

Yami couldn't hold it in any longer. "YUGI!" Yami cried, releasing into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi swallowed every drop that Yami released before he let go of Yami's member.

Yami was panting and sweating from Yugi's actions.

"I hope you're not too tired, Yami. There's much more that we have to do." Yugi said. He then took of his shirt, pants, and boxers so that he also was naked. Yugi reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting in the nightstand. He then coated three fingers in the substance.

Yami knew what was coming and spread his legs for Yugi.

Yugi knelt between Yami's legs and slipped on finger into Yami.

Yami tensed slightly at first, but relaxed.

Yugi moved the finger around before he added in a second finger. He then started to move them in a scissor-like motion.

Yami winced at the slight sting of being stretched.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami, hoping to distract him.

It worked as Yami forgot about the pain.

Yugi then slipped in a third finger and started to move them in a scissor-like motion.

Yami tensed at this.

"Relax, Yami." Yugi said.

Before Yami could relax, Yugi's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi smirked and thrust his fingers up into Yami several times, hitting his prostate every time.

Finally done teasing Yami, Yugi removed his fingers from Yami.

Yami groaned at the empty feeling.

"Patience, Yami. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yugi said. He took the bottle of lube again and coated his member in the substance. He then positioned himself at Yami's entrance. "Are you ready?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

Yugi thrust into Yami to the hilt in one swift movement, striking Yami's prostate on the first inward thrust.

"AH! YUGI!" Yami shouted, raising his arms to latch onto Yugi's shoulders as he raised his legs to wrap around Yugi's waist.

Yugi pulled out until only the tip was left inside of Yami before he thrust back in slowly.

Yami groaned at the feeling of being filled in such a way.

Yugi continued with this slow pace.

Yami soon grew tired of it. "Yugi, please. Go faster." Yami said.

Yugi then pulled out and thrust back in hard.

"AH!" Yami shouted as his prostate was hit roughly.

Yugi started to thrust in and out of Yami's at a fast pace.

"Ah! Oh! Yugi! So good! Faster!" Yami groaned.

"Yami! So tight! So hot!" Yugi moaned as he increased his speed.

Yugi could feel himself reaching his end, so he reached between their sweating bodies and grasped Yami's member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Ah!" Yami exclaimed at the unexpected hand on him.

Yugi continued to thrust hard into Yami as he stroked him.

Yami could feel himself at this end. "Yugi, I-I can't hold it anymore." Yami said.

"I know. Go on and release." Yugi said.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted as he came with onto their chests and stomachs.

Yami's walls clamped tightly around Yugi's member. Yugi thrust in four more times before he also came. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he spilled his seed inside of Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both their bodies tensed as they rode the waves of their pleasure.

Yugi carefully pulled out of Yami and lay down beside him.

Both fought to regain their breathing.

Yugi reached out and brushed Yami's bangs out of his eyes. "You okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Good. We should get some sleep." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his agreement.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, who rested his head on Yugi's chest. Yugi ran his hand through Yami's hair.

'I love him so much, but I can never tell him. We could never be together anyway.' Yami thought.

'As much as I would love to be able to marry him, I know that that can never be, I can only be content with having him for the time that I can.' Yugi thought.

The two slowly fell asleep, wishing that they could have what they knew they could never have.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

I thought about doing a sequel to it. Let me know if you'd like me to.

R&R.


	4. We Can Be Together

Here's the sequel to Pleasure slave.

Pairings: Yugi/Yami, mentioned Jou/Seto

Summary: Yugi and Yami find out something that lets them be together.

Warnings: mpreg, not sure if it is, but some slight Anzu, Mai, Rebecca, and Vivian bashing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**We Can Be Together**

Yugi sat in a meeting, listening to his council. 'This is becoming rather boring.' Yugi thought.

"My king." a council member said.

"Yes," Yugi said, turning to look at the one who has spoken.

"We are concerned for the sake of the kingdom." the man said.

"For what reason?" Yugi asked.

"We think that it is time for you to have a heir." a council member said.

"You mean marry." Yugi said.

"My king, it is necessary to consolidate your rule." another said.

"No. I will not now." Yugi said.

"My king-" another started.

"The law states that it is not necessary to have neither an heir nor a wife until I turn twenty-five. I turned twenty merely a month ago." Yugi said.

"My king, it is-" another council member started.

"No. If you wish to undermine the laws, then I can create a new council." Yugi said.

"M-my king-" the head of the council stuttered.

"My own father did not have me until he was twenty-six. He married at twenty-five. What is the difference here?" Yugi asked.

"We are merely concerned because, well-" a council member trailed off.

"You're concerned because I only have the male harem member in my bed, correct?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." a council member said bluntly.

"When the time comes, I will have no qualms about marrying nor having an heir. However, I will not do so before the necessary time. If you wish to dispute the laws, then speak now." Yugi said.

No one spoke.

"Very well. When I turn twenty-five, feel free to bring this subject up again." Yugi said.

"We must get rid of the male slut." a council member muttered.

"Hoden!" Yugi said sharply.

"Yes, my king." the council member said, looking up.

"If any harm comes to the male harem member, be sure that you will be the one who pays the price." Yugi said in a deathly tone. His eyes backed up his words.

"My king, I only meant-" Hoden started.

"Do any of you wish to go against the law and get rid of him, for is you remember, the harem is mine to do with as I please, and no one else has the authority to do anything to any of them. If you all wish to live, pray that no harm comes to him, for if anything happens to him, I am going to be getting rid of you all." Yugi said in a murderous tone.

Every councilmember knew that he was serious and that they had overstepped their bounds.

"I apologize, my king." Hoden said, truly terrified.

"We will not bring this subject again until the time, my king." the head of the council said.

"Good. I expect that you will abide by what you have said." Yugi said.

"We will." the council said.

"Good. This meeting is adjourned." Yugi said before he stood up.

The council bowed as Yugi left.

"Should we do something about that harem boy?" Hoden asked.

"No. The king spoke the truth. It is law that he does not have to marry nor have an heir until he is twenty-five. We brought the issue up too soon." the head said.

"But that harem boy-" Hoden started.

"Has done nothing wrong. The king can have his fun with this boy and then when the time comes, he will have to give him up." the head said.

* * *

Yami was sitting in the harem chambers as he always did and was reading. He could hear the conversations of the harem girls.

"You know, when the time comes, I know that the Emperor will come to me." a girl with blonde hair and green eyes said loudly. Her name was Rebecca.

"No. He will come to me. After all, I could give him a strong and healthy heir." a blonde with purple eyes said. Her name was Mai.

"Why would he come to you two when he could have me? I would make the perfect queen." a dark haired and dark-eyed girl said. Her name was Vivian.

"Please. I am much more suited for the position." a brunette with blue eyes said. Her name was Anzu.

Yami ignored this. He knew that they were talking so loudly about this because they wanted to get to him because he was the one that was always chosen by the Emperor.

"When I'm queen, I'll have this entire harem disbanded. No one else will ever touch Yugi when he is my husband." Anzu said.

Unfortunately, the harem master heard this.

"Anzu!" the harem master barked.

"Yes, master." Anzu said.

"Do not speak the Emperor's name without permission, and I know that you don't have permission! Say it again, and you will be punished!" the harem master growled.

"Yes, master." Anzu said. She had overstepped her bounds, and she knew it. 'I didn't think he was close enough to hear me.' Anzu thought.

Yami continued reading. 'All four of them think that they would be the one that Yugi would choose, but they aren't. He already said that he doesn't want someone that is conceited, selfish, and self-centered, and all four of them are.' Yami thought.

It saddened Yami that Yugi would have to marry someone one day, but he knew that it was bound to happen, which was why he said nothing of his feelings for Yugi.

"When do you think the council will have the Emperor marry?" Rebecca asked, eyeing Yami.

"Who knows. Could be any time." Mai said.

All four were trying to get to Yami.

Yami didn't react, however.

All four were getting irritated.

A moment later, the doors to the harem chambers opened.

Everyone looked to see that Ishizu had walked into the room.

Ishizu was the palace healer.

Ishizu spoke quietly to the harem master, who nodded.

"Yami!" the harem master called.

Yami put the book down and went over to him.

"Yes, master." Yami said, looking down.

"Go with Lady Ishizu. It's time for your annual physical." the harem master said.

"Yes, master." Yami said. He left with Ishizu.

* * *

Yugi walked into his chambers with Jou.

"I'll leave you, my king." Jou said.

"Jou, wait a moment." Yugi said.

Jou turned.

"Jou, I need to talk to you, and quit with the formalities." Yugi said.

"Sorry. What is it, Yugi?" Jou asked.

"Sit down." Yugi said.

The two sat at the table in the center of the room.

"I have a problem." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Jou asked.

"You know the harem boy that I have all the time." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Jou said.

"The truth is that I'm in love with him." Yugi said.

"Ah. So that's why you were wanting to get out of getting married so soon." Jou said.

"Yeah. I mean, I know that Yami and I can't be together, but that's making it hard." Yugi said.

"Well, you could always pray that Yami's one of those men that can have children like Seto can." Jou said.

Jou was referring to his own husband, Seto. Jou had been married to Seto for three years, and they had an 18-month old son named Seth.

Seto have the ability to have children as some men in the Millennial World could.

"I'm not relying on that." Yugi said.

"So, are you fishing for a way to get around the law?" Jou asked.

"No. I just needed to tell someone." Yugi said.

"Well, anything that I can do to help, I will." Jou said.

"I know, Jou. I just wish that there was a way that Yami and I can be together. He's never told me, but I'm pretty sure that Yami feels the same way about me. Having to marry and have an heir is what has stopped us both from acting on what we feel." Yugi said.

"I get it. Anytime you need someone to listen, I'm here." Jou said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Ishizu couldn't believe what she had just found out. 'Yami is pregnant.' Ishizu thought.

It was a well-known fact that Yugi allowed his harem members to have other lovers, but she didn't know if Yami had another lover.

"Yami, may I ask you a personal question?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Has anyone other than the Emperor ever taken you?" Ishizu asked.

"Um, no." Yami said, blushing lightly.

"I see." Ishizu said. She walked over and talked quietly to her assistant before returning to Yami.

"Is everything all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. I just need to tell the Emperor something." Ishizu said.

"Is something wrong with me?" Yami asked, slightly scared.

Ishizu smiled reassuringly at Yami. "No, Yami. Nothing is wrong." Ishizu said.

* * *

"My king! This is outrageous!" the head of the council shouted.

Yugi ignored him. "You know good and well that every king can replace his council if he so chooses from the former council, and I have chosen to replace you all." Yugi said.

"But we have served you faithfully." another protested.

"Yes, and protested against every decision I make. You have no faith in me as a ruler, and I need a council that has faith in me." Yugi said. He motioned the other people into the room.

"These are your replacements. Shada. Malik. Shimon. Ryou. Seto. Otogi. Honda. Mahado. Karim." Yugi said.

"You cannot replace us yet. You need ten council members before you can replace us." Hoden said with a smirk.

"Do no take me for a fool, Hoden!" Yugi snapped.

Hoden's smirk vanished.

"Ishizu, the palace healer, has agreed to be the tenth member of the council. Therefore, I have the ten required members." Yugi said.

The former council was astonished.

"Now, you have until sunset tonight to gather your things and leave the palace. You services are no longer needed. Jou. Get Marik and Bakura to ensure that they leave by the appointed time." Yugi said.

"As you command." Jou said.

The former council left, knowing they had no choice.

"My king, is there anything that we need to do this day?" Mahado asked.

"No. All that was needed to be done has been done. We will start tomorrow." Yugi said.

The council nodded, bowed, and left.

Yugi started to leave when a girl he recognized as Ishizu's assistant approached him.

The girl bowed and said, "My king."

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Lady Ishizu wishes you to come to the healing chambers. There is something that she wishes to tell you." the girl said.

"Very well." Yugi said.

Yugi followed the girl.

* * *

Yami was waiting nervously. He was wondering what was so important about his health that Ishizu needed to tell Yugi as well.

The doors to the healing chambers opened, and Yugi walked in along with Ishizu's assistant.

"Ishizu, I understand that you wanted to see me." Yugi said, quietly wondering why Yami was there.

"Yes. I did Yami's annual physical today, and I found out something interesting." Ishizu said.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"He's pregnant." Ishizu said.

"What?!" Yugi and Yami exclaimed at the same time.

Ishizu nodded. "He is." Ishizu said.

"I-I'm-I-" Yami was stuttering.

"Yami, sit down." Yugi said, forcing Yami to sit down.

"That's why I waited to tell you, Yami. I thought that I would tell you two together." Ishizu said.

"Thank you, Ishizu." Yugi said.

Ishizu nodded. She hesitated before she said, "I believe that we should do A DNA test to prove the baby is yours, Emperor."

"Why? I told you that he's the only one to take me, Lady Ishizu." Yami said.

"I speak for the council. After all, they are old fashioned and will want proof." Ishizu said.

"That's not an issue anymore." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Ishizu said.

"I dismissed the old council from their duties. The new council will take over tomorrow, so you'll need to be there, Ishizu." Yugi said.

Ishizu nodded.

"Still, for proof to the council, I think that the DNA test is a good idea. It will only prove our case." Yugi said.

"Well, okay." Yami agreed, knowing that Yugi believed him.

After Ishizu got what she needed, she said, "I should have the results by the end of the day."

"Ishizu, bring them right to me once you've got them. I'll hand them to the council directly." Yugi said.

"I will, my king." Ishizu said.

"Come with me, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami followed Yugi out of the room.

As Yugi and Yami were heading for Yugi's bedchambers, Bakura and Marik approached them.

"My king, the former council members have left the palace.' Bakura said.

"Good. You ensured that they were outside before the gates closed." Yugi said.

"Yes." the two replied.

"Good. You may go." Yugi said.

Bakura and Marik left.

Once at Yugi's room, the two went in.

"This wasn't what I expected. I am really-" Yami started.

Yugi pulled Yami into a passionate kiss before he could continue. Yami instantly melted into the kiss, kissing Yugi back.

Yugi broke the kiss and said, "You don't have to apologize, Yami."

"Why not?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Because I couldn't have heard better news." Yugi said.

"Will this not conflict with the laws?" Yami asked.

"No. The law required that I have an heir by the time I am twenty-five, or at least have an heir on the way, and I must marry the one who bears my child. There is no stipulation on male or female." Yugi said.

"Then you wouldn't be breaking the law." Yami said.

"No, and for that, I am grateful." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, slightly confused.

"Because I can say the one thing that I have wanted to say for three years." Yugi said. He smiled gently at Yami and said, "I love you, Yami."

Yami's eyes widened. "Y-you do?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I have for a long time, but decided to say nothing because of the laws. Now that you are pregnant, we will be married, which means I don't have to hide how I really feel for you." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes watered slightly. "I love you, too, Yugi. I didn't tell you for the same reasons." Yami said.

"Then we both are going to be happy with this." Yugi said.

"I guess so." Yami agreed. He thought a moment and said, "Yugi, what would happen to the harem if we do get married?"

"The harem would be disbanded. Why?" Yugi asked.

Yami told him what Anzu, Mai, Vivian, and Rebecca had been saying that morning.

Yugi laughed. "I think I know the ones that you are talking about, and not one of them ever had a chance with me. I knew the type of people that they were. They were the conceited, self-centered, power hungry, and heartless types that I avoided with a passion." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, and I honestly wouldn't mind seeing them get what they deserve. I know that they hate me because I'm the one that was always in your bed when they weren't able to." Yami said.

"Well, You don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

The two sat down on the bed.

"Yugi, may I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"Certainly." Yugi said.

"What were you talking about when you mentioned a new council?" Yami asked.

"The old council was always disputing my decision, and they were for the benefit of the kingdom. The old council had no faith in my ability to rule, and I cannot work with a council that does not believe in me." Yugi said.

"I understand that now." Yami said. He still had something on his mind. "Am I going to be returning to the harem chambers at all?" Yami asked.

"No. Is there anything that you want to get from the harem chambers?" Yugi asked.

"A few things, yes." Yami said.

"I'll have Jou go and get them and bring them back here." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

* * *

On orders, Jou went to the harem chambers.

"Captain, is there something that I can do for you?" the harem master asked.

"Yes. Were are the things that belonged to Yami?" Jou asked.

"Over there. Why?" the harem master asked.

"The Emperor has asked me to retrieve them. The boy will not be returning to here." Jou said.

"I understand." the harem master said.

Anzu, Mai, Vivian, and Rebecca all looked at each other.

"I guess the Emperor finally wised up and got rid of that slut." Anzu said.

"Yes. Now, he can turn his attention to someone who can truly satisfy his needs." Mai said haughtily.

"Well, at least one of us can give him a child. Something that worthless slut couldn't do." Vivian said.

"Yes, and I can't wait for him to come and choose his next bedmate." Rebecca said.

"At least that slut's not in our way anymore." Anzu said.

Jou heard them as he gathered Yami's things. 'Idiots. Yugi hasn't wised up. He's going to be marrying Yami. Boy, will they be surprised when they find out that Yugi's not coming to any of them.' Jou thought.

After getting all of Yami's things, Jou left the chambers.

* * *

"Thank you for getting him to get my things." Yami said.

"No problem. I can understand that you would want some of them." Yugi said.

"The clothes you can actually burn." Yami said.

"Well, I didn't intend to have you continue wearing them." Yugi said.

"Yugi, can I ask you something, but don't get mad?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Yugi said.

"Are you marrying me because of the baby?" Yami asked.

"Partly. Yami, you are pregnant with my child, but I do love you. I always have." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yes. True. I didn't think that I would ever be able to act on it, but now that I can, I am going to marry you." Yugi said.

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure that you would be happy about it." Yami said.

"Yami, I can assure you that I a, just as happy about this as you are." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

"In any case, we'll tell the council tomorrow." Yugi said.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi stood up and went to answer it to find Ishizu.

"My king, here are the DNA results, and I'm going ahead and giving the test that confirms the pregnancy." Ishizu said.

"Thank you, Ishizu." Yugi said.

Yugi shut the door and walked back in, placing the papers on the table.

"Aren't you going to look at them?" Yami asked.

"No. I already know that I'm the father." Yugi said.

"What do you think the council will say?" Yami asked.

"That we get married as soon as possible once they see the proof." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled. "You know, I'm starting to like the idea of getting married." Yami said.

"Glad to hear it." Yugi said. He leaned forward and kissed Yami.

Yami kissed Yugi back, and before long, Yugi ended up on top of Yami.

~2 hours Later~

Yugi and Yami lay in bed, exhausted from their lovemaking. Yami lay with his head on Yugi's chest as Yugi ran his hand through Yami's hair.

"That was exhausting." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "I didn't hear you complaining about it." Yugi said.

"There was nothing to complain about. It was wonderful." Yami said.

Yugi leaned down and kissed him.

"What are we going to do about dinner?" Yami asked.

"I'll have some sent up for us to eat in here." Yugi said before he slid out of bed and put some clothes on to go and do as he said.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi leave the room for a moment. 'I never thought that I would be able to marry Yugi, but now I get the chance.' Yami thought. He laid a hand on hi stomach. 'Not only that, but I get to have a child with Yugi. This couldn't get any better.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I had intended to wrap this up with this oneshot, but it would have been too long, so there will be a third installment to it, but it should be the last one.

R&R.


	5. My Husband and My Child

Sorry it's taken so long, but here's the last part of the trilogy.

Pairings: Yugi/Yami, Jou/Seto

Warning: mpreg, small lemon, slight Anzu, Mai, Vivian, and Rebecca bashing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**My Husband and my Child**

Yami woke up the next morning wrapped in Yugi's warm embrace. He smiled glad that Yugi was there with him.

"Glad to see that you woke up." Yugi said.

Yami started. "You're awake?" Yami said.

"Yes. I have been for quite some time." Yugi said.

"Well, I don't want to have to get up right now." Yami said.

"Sorry, Yami, but you don't have a choice at this moment." Yugi said, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"But why?" Yami whined, not wanting to get up.

"Yami, get up. We have to tell the council about the fact that you are pregnant with my child as well as tell them that you and I are going to be getting married." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami said, getting out of bed.

Yugi got some clothes and threw them to Yami. "Put these on." Yugi said.

"But they're nice clothes!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes, they are, and I am giving them to you to wear. You need to look nicer and dress in better clothes now that you are my fiancé." Yugi said.

The two got dressed.

Yami fidgeted slightly. "I feel out of place in these clothes, Yugi. I'm used to my other clothes." Yami said.

"Yami, you are going to be my husband, and I am not going to have you wearing the clothes of a pleasure slave, so there is no way that you are going to be wearing anything like that anymore." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know. It'll just take me a while to get used to it." Yami said.

Yugi walked forward and pulled Yami into a kiss.

Yami let out a moan as he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Yugi let his hands run up under Yami's shirt, stroking his skin.

"Yugi, should we do this now?" Yami asked.

"Hmm. Probably not. I suppose that can be saved for later." Yugi said and pulled away. He grabbed the papers that proved Yami was pregnant and the DNA test results. "Come on. We'll go and eat breakfast before we go to the meeting." Yugi said.

"Um, would you mind if we just ate breakfast in here?" Yami asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I don't want to have to eat with anyone high in the social ladder until everyone knows that I am pregnant with your child." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Okay, Yami. I'll have that done." Yugi agreed.

Yugi went out and had a servant have breakfast for two sent up to his room.

It wasn't an unusual request because there was more than one occasion where Yugi had breakfast with Yami in his room before Yami went back to the harem chambers.

* * *

The council had gathered in the throne room with Yugi. It surprised all, but Ishizu that Yami was there as well.

"We will begin this meeting now. You all know what your duties are." Yugi said.

All the members of the council nodded.

"My king, may we ask why the boy is here?" Mahado asked.

Yami hated to be called a boy. He was twenty for goodness sake! He refrained from showing his displeasure at it.

"Yami is here because I asked him to be. A lot of things changed yesterday." Yugi said.

"Why did things change?" Shimon asked.

Yugi looked at Isis as a signal for her to tell them what she had learned.

"Yesterday, I did Yami's annual physical as he was a part of the harem. I found that he is pregnant." Isis said.

The council grew silent.

"Then he bears the Emperor's child." Otogi said.

"Wait. Has he had another lover, though?" Karim asked.

Yami was angry at the insinuation, but a look from Yugi kept him quiet.

Yugi handed the papers he had brought to Jou, who took them to Shimon, who was now the head of the council. "Those are the proof that Yami is pregnant and that the child is mine." Yugi said.

"He is right. This proves that." Shimon said.

After every member of the council has seen the proof, they were brought to the same conclusion.

"Emperor, I believe that the wedding will need to take place soon." Shada said.

Yami felt relieved that it was no questioned further.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. The announcement will need to be made to the kingdom as well. I also want the harem dismissed. I have no use for it now." Yugi said.

"Certainly, Your Majesty." Shimon said.

* * *

"What now?" Yami asked as he and Yugi walked down the hall.

"Well, the announcement will be made to the kingdom in an hour that you and I will be married, and that you are pregnant with my child. After that, we will be married." Yugi said.

"How long before we are married?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I will tell you now that it will be in less than two months time." Yugi said.

"I see. No one takes their time." Yami said.

"Not in a case like this." Yugi said.

"Um, what will my duties be as your husband?" Yami asked.

"Mahado will instruct you on everything that you need to know after the wedding. In shirt, you'll be there with me during the meetings, and I will discuss your opinion on what you think should be decision on what happens with what situation we are dealing with." Yugi said.

"Isn't that what the council does?" Yami asked.

"The council speaks on behalf of the people and give me advice on what would be the best thing to do." Yugi said.

"I didn't know that." Yami said.

"Yes. The council is the voice for the people in the court." Yugi said.

"What will happen to the girls in the harem?" Yami asked.

"They will be forced to leave. If they have lovers that work in the palace, they will be given the option of taking a different job in the palace to be with their lovers. If they do not have a lover within the palace, they will be forced to leave." Yugi said as they entered Yugi's chambers.

"Yugi, what if they don't want to leave?" Yami asked.

"They don't have a choice. Since I will be married, I have no use for the harem." Yugi told him.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad of that. It might sound a little mean, but I'll be glad that Anzu, Mai, Vivian, and Rebecca will be gone. I have gotten irritated with them." Yami said.

"They're the ones that were going on about how one of them would be the next queen, right?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Well, they won't be here much longer." Yugi said.

"That will be a great day." Yami said.

* * *

"Did you hear that the Emperor is making an announcement today?" Rebecca said.

"What is it about?" Anzu asked, interested.

"I don't know, but it can only mean one thing." Rebecca said.

"Yeah. He's decided to take on a bride. I can't wait until our wedding." Mai said.

"Who said that it would be you? I am the one who the Emperor will marry." Vivian said.

"In your dreams. I was always the intended queen." Rebecca barked.

"I was! I'm the only one he could possibly want as the queen." Anzu said.

The other harem girls looked at each other, wishing that the four would stop arguing.

* * *

Yugi stood on the balcony that overlooked the kingdom with the council behind him. Yami stood not far off, waiting for when he was told to come up to Yugi.

"My people, I have gathered you here to make a great announcement. I have found the one that I will marry." Yugi said.

The people cheered.

Anzu, Vivian, Mai, and Rebecca each smirked, each one thinking that they would be the one announced.

Yugi beckoned for Yami to come forward.

Yami did and stood next to Yugi.

Anzu, Mai, Vivian, and Rebecca were shocked. None of them understood why Yami was there.

"Yami was once a member of my harem. It was recently discovered that he is pregnant with my child, therefore we will be married within the next two months." Yugi said.

The people cheered loudly at that, glad to hear that their king would be married, and that an heir would be born.

Anzu, Mai, Vivian, and Rebecca were fuming. They couldn't believe that Yami was the one that was chosen as Yugi's husband. Each of them had wanted the power that came with the throne.

"I told you that it would be fine." Yugi whispered to Yami.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. You were right." Yami agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe that male slut is the one that is going to marry the Emperor." Anzu growled.

"He doesn't deserve the honor." Mai added.

"How could the Emperor want to be married to someone like that instead of me? I bet the child isn't even his." Vivian spat.

"It won't last. Once the Emperor gets tired of him, he'll come to his harem." Rebecca said confidently.

* * *

"Yami, I have to go with Mahado, Seth, Otogi, Bakura, and Marik to dissolve the harem." Yugi said.

"Okay. Do I have to go?" Yami asked.

"Well, technically you do since you are my fiancé." Yugi said.

"Okay. I honestly wouldn't mind seeing those four squirm." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Just don't say anything to start something." Yugi said.

"I won't. I don't plan to say anything, I'm just going to watch." Yami said.

"All right. Let's go." Yugi said.

The two were joined by Mahado, Seth, Otogi, Bakura, and Marik as well as Jou as they headed for the harem chambers.

When Yugi entered the room, all of the harem girls instantly kneeled in reverence to their king.

Anzu, Mai, Vivian, and Rebecca were all fuming at the fact that Yami was the one that was marrying Yugi.

"Who in here has a lover within this palace?" Yugi asked.

Of the twelve girls, only three raised their hands.

"You three will be assigned to new duties within the palace so that you can stay with your lovers. The rest of you will return to your family as the harem is no longer needed." Yugi said.

The remaining none harem girls looked up in shock. None of them had wanted to leave the palace because of the comfort and luxury in which they were able to live.

Vivian, Mai, Anzu, and Rebecca were all still angry that Yami was the one that was chosen to be Yugi's husband. They were glaring at Yami, but he didn't seem to be paying them any attention.

Yami knew that the three were glaring at him, and he was mentally smirking, glad that he had gotten the best of them.

"Every harem girl that is not staying in the palace will need to be out of the palace by sunset. You other three will be given your new assignments, and you will be given them tomorrow." Yugi said.

With that, Yugi left with Yami and Jou while Seth, Marik, Bakura, and Otogi made sure that the harem girls left the palace.

"Can I assume that the four girls that were glaring at you were the ones that were bragging that they would be married to me?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I have to admit that I am glad that they are out of the palace now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you don't have to worry about them now." Yugi said.

* * *

~One Month Later~

The celebration of Yugi's marriage was underway.

The wedding had already happened, and there was a feast in the ballroom.

Yugi was currently dancing with his husband.

"I never thought that something like this would happen to me." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Well, it has. You're now an Emperor alongside me, and we'll soon have our child." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, in about seven months, anyway." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "True. I'm just glad that I don't have to leave you now." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into their room, kissing each other. Yugi shut the door behind them and locked it. As the two were walking toward the room, they were undressing each other.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi said.

"I love you, too, Yugi." Yami replied.

Yugi pushed Yami backwards so that he landed on the bed on his back. Yugi climbed on the bed with Yami as he removed Yami's pants and boxers to leave Yami naked under him.

"Yugi, skip the foreplay tonight." Yami said.

"Why? We always do that." Yugi teased. He had already planned to forgo the foreplay because he was already hard enough as it was.

Yami growled. "Because I want you inside of me." Yami said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi smirked. "With pleasure." Yugi said. He took the lube and coated three fingers in it before he slipped one inside of Yami.

Yami gasped. Soon, Yami was moving against the fingers.

Yugi added in a second finger, and it wasn't long before he added in the third finger.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami exclaimed as Yugi hit his prostate.

Yugi smirked and thrust his fingers up into the spot several more times before he removed his fingers.

Yami groaned in protest when Yugi removed his fingers.

Yugi took off his own pants and boxers before he coated his member in the lube. He positioned himself at Yami's entrance and said, "Are you ready?"

"Get on with it!" Yami growled.

Yugi thrust in all the way to the hilt.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried as Yugi hit his prostate on the first thrust. Yami gripped Yugi's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist.

Yugi stayed still, letting Yami adjust.

"Move already!" Yami said.

Yugi pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside before he thrust back in. He started a slow, gentle pace.

Yami soon grew tired of the slow pace and said, "Yugi, please. Go faster. Harder."

Yugi did as he was asked and started to thrust in at a faster and harder pace.

It wasn't long before Yami could feel himself reaching his end.

Yugi reached between their bodies and started to stroke Yami in time with his thrusts.

The feel of Yugi's hand on him was Yami's undoing. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he released.

Yugi felt Yami's walls clamp down in him. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he released deep into Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two the collapsed on the bed.

Yugi pulled out of Yami before he rolled over onto his side beside Yami.

"That was amazing." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and leaned over him, kissing Yami. "Good, but we're not done yet." Yugi said.

"We're not?" Yami asked.

"Nope. This is our wedding night after all." Yugi said.

* * *

~Seven Months Later~

Yugi paced outside of the room where Yami was currently giving birth.

"You can stop pacing, Emperor. You know that he's in good hands with Ishizu taking care of him." Jou said.

Yugi sighed. "I know that, Jou, but it doesn't stop me from worrying. Yami's my husband, and he's having our child. I am rather worried." Yugi said.

After seven hours of anxious waiting, Ishizu finally came out with a smile on her face.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

"Yami is fine, and so is your son." Ishizu said.

"Son?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu nodded. "Yes. He is healthy. You can see them if you want to." Ishizu said.

Yugi went into the room and found Yami holding a little bundle in a blanket.

Yami looked up and smiled tiredly at Yugi. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hi, yourself." Yugi said.

"Well, our little boy is finally here." Yami said.

"So I see." Yugi said, looking down at the baby boy.

The baby had tri-color hair with the lightening bolt streaks along with narrow amethyst eyes.

"I guess baby Yuki is finally here." Yugi said.

"Yes. He is." Yami agreed.

"You are really amazing, you know that." Yugi said.

"So you say. We wouldn't be here if I hadn't gotten pregnant." Yami said.

"Well, I certainly don't regret it." Yugi said.

"Neither do I." Yami admitted.

* * *

~Four Years Later~

Yami laughed as he watched his and Yugi's four-year old son, Yuki, run around and play. He shook his head. 'Yuki is such a ball of energy.' Yami thought, rubbing his enlarged stomach. He and Yugi were now expecting their second child together.

"So, how are you doing?" Yugi asked as he walked up and kissed Yami on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Just watching Yuki play." Yami said.

"He does have a lot of energy, doesn't he?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he does. It's not easy chasing a four-year old when you're seven months pregnant." Yami said.

"Well, that would be why I'm here." Seto said.

"And we're grateful for it." Yugi said.

"Well, he has practice given that he and I have three kids ourselves." Jou said.

"How was the meeting anyway?" Yami asked.

"Boring as always." Yugi answered.

"Nothing exciting ever happens." Jou muttered.

"And I would rather it stay that way." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami and Yugi had a healthy baby girl named Liza two months later.

The two were very happy now with their children, and they ruled the kingdom with kindness and compassion as they always did.

They may have gone from master and slave, but they were very much in love, and they were glad that they were able to be together in the end.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

That's the end of this trilogy.


	6. Stormy Nights

I just felt like writing a oneshot. Pointless lemon, really.

Summary: It's storming, and Yugi's afraid. Yami finds a way to get Yugi's mind off of the storm.

Pairing: Yugi/Yami

Warnings: lemon, Yami has his own body

/blah blah blah/=Yugi to Yami

//blah blah blah//=Yami to Yugi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Stormy Nights**

Yugi was soundly sleeping in his room. He had a soft smile on his face as he hugged his pillow. "Hm, Yami." Yugi moaned in his sleep.

Then, the sound of rain hitting the windows of Yugi's room started, but Yugi didn't wake up.

The next thing that came was a loud of clap of thunder.

Yugi jumped and sat up straight in bed, wide-eyed.

There was another loud clap of thunder.

Yugi let out a startled scream and dove under the covers, shaking from the storm.

Yugi hated storms with a passion. He had lost his parents during a thunderstorm, and he had been terrified of them ever since.

Another clap of thunder hit, and Yugi pulled the sheets around himself tighter, trying to shield himself from the noise.

Yugi was so wrapped up in his fear that he didn't hear the door open or feet run across the floor over to him.

Yami had been roused from his sleep by the sound of the storm. When he had heard Yugi scream, he had jumped out of bed and raced down the hall to the room that his lover was in.

When Yami entered Yugi's room, he had found that Yugi was cowering under his covered, shaking like a leaf.

Yami ran over to Yugi's bedside and reached out, managing to get the sheets out of Yugi's tight grip and pulled the sheets back to see Yugi's terror-filled eyes.

Yami knew about Yugi's fear of thunderstorms, and he knew that he would need to calm Yugi down.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked.

"It's okay, aibou. I'm here." Yami said.

Another clap of thunder had Yugi jumping into Yami's arms, seeking his comfort.

Yami wrapped strong arms around Yugi's petite body and held him tightly as he rocked Yugi. "Shh. It's okay, aibou. I'm right here." Yami said soothingly as he rubbed gentle circles on Yugi's back, trying to clam him down.

"I hate these storms." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. It's okay." Yami said.

Yugi held onto Yami tightly.

Yami always tried to find a way to get Yugi to calm down. His ideas went from playing games to studying for school to watching movies to making out. This time, he had no idea what to do.

It was then that Yami had an idea. He loosened his hold on Yugi and put a finger under Yugi's chin, forcing Yugi to look at him.

"Yami, what-" Yugi started, but was cut off when Yami kissed him.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back, reaching up to wrap his arms around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his arms Yugi's waist. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth. Yami started to map out the moist cavern that he knew so well. Yugi moaned as Yami traced every inch of Yugi's mouth, and then Yami coaxed Yugi to enter his mouth. Shyly, Yugi started to trace the inside of Yami's mouth as well.

The need for air finally forced the two to break apart.

Both were panting as they took the chance to catch their breath.

Yami immediately leaned back down and kissed Yugi again.

Slowly, Yami lay Yugi down on the bed and lay his body on top of Yugi as he continued to kiss Yugi.

"Yugi, I want you." Yami murmured as he started to kiss Yugi's jaw.

Yugi mewled in pleasure at this action. "I'm yours, Yami." Yugi replied, slightly breathless.

Yami then started to trail light kisses down Yugi's neck. When Yami reached Yugi's collarbone, he bit down lightly.

Yugi yelped and jumped slightly at the sudden action.

Yami started to lick the bite, causing a pleasured moan to escape Yugi's lips.

Yami's hand trailed down and grabbed the hem of Yugi's nightshirt. He then pulled the shirt up and over Yugi's head, throwing it to the floor, no longer needed.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his skin. He then blushed lightly as Yami looked over his chest.

"Yugi, you don't have to be embarrassed. I think that you're beautiful." Yami said. He then leaned down and started to nip, lick, and kiss all over Yugi's chest.

Yugi reached up and grasped Yami's shoulders. "Yami." Yugi moaned.

Yami reached one of Yugi's semi-erect nipples and took the little nub into his mouth.

Yugi cried out at the unexpected heat around the sensitive nub.

Yami licked over Yugi's nipple before he started to suck on it until it was hard. He then moved over and gave the other nipple the same treatment while letting his hand come up to play with the abandoned nipple. He left the nipples and kissed down Yugi's stomach. When he reached Yugi's naval, he dipped his tongue in several times.

Yami then rose up and looked down at Yugi. "Yugi, do you want to continue?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said, slightly breathless.

Yami smiled and then reached down to Yugi's night pants. He untied the strings before he pulled them along with Yugi's boxers off. He threw them to the floor as well to join Yugi's shirt.

Yugi shivered as the cool air suddenly hit Yugi's erect member.

Yami smiled, pleased that he was the one that had caused Yugi to have this erection. He decided that he wanted to taste his aibou.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and took Yugi's member into his mouth.

"Yami! Yugi exclaimed, taken off guard as his member was enveloped in warm heat.

Yami smirked round Yugi's member and started to suck on it.

Yugi reached down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair. He tried to buck up into the warm heat of Yami's mouth, but Yami's hold on his hips prevented him from doing that.

Yami started to bob his head up and down on Yugi's member, enjoying the cries of pleasure that came from Yugi.

Yugi tightened his hands in Yami's hair as he felt pressure start to build in his stomach. Yami started to suck on Yugi's member again, wanting to taste his little aibou.

"Y-Yami, I'm cl-close." Yugi said.

//I know, Yugi. Release for me. I want to taste you.// Yami told him through their link.

Those words were what drove Yugi over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami made sure to drink every drop that Yugi released. He let go of Yugi's members and removed Yugi's hands from his hair before he sat up.

Yami thought that Yugi tasted divine, and he knew that he would enjoy doing this again.

Yugi panting and sweating as he came down from his high.

Yami thought that Yugi looked absolutely stunning like this. Yami knew that he would enjoy doing this again. He leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi could taste himself on Yami's lips. It was strangely arousing, and Yugi could feel himself growing hard again.

Yami the broke the kiss. "Yugi, do you want to go all the way?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I do." Yugi said, looking at Yami with nothing but love in his eyes.

"All right. I'll be right back." Yami said. He left the room and then returned with a bottle of lotion that he had grabbed from the bathroom across the hall. 'We're going to have to prepare our rooms with lube from now on.' Yami thought. He set the bottle on the nightstand before he climbed back on the bed with Yugi.

Yugi then realized that Yami was still completely clothed in his T-shirt and boxers. "Yami, that's not fair." Yugi said with a pout.

Yami blinked, not understanding. He did think that Yugi looked extremely cute with that pout on his face. "What?" Yami asked.

"You're still completely clothed, and I'm here in my birthday suit." Yugi said.

Yami understood and smiled. "Want to help me with that problem?" Yami asked.

Yugi sat up and kissed Yami.

Yami kissed him back as well.

Yugi the let his hands fall down to the hem of Yami's shirt, and he pulled the shirt up, breaking the kiss to toss it to the side onto the floor.

Yami felt a chill when the cool air hit his body.

Yugi admired Yami's tanned, tone chest before he leaned forward and took one of Yami's nipples into his mouth.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami moaned at this.

Yugi sucked on the nipple until it was hard before he released it and flicked his tongue over the nipple before he gave the other nipple the same treatment. He then started to kiss down Yami's stomach.

Yugi then took Yami's boxers in his hands, and pulled them down.

Yami, regaining some of his sense, helped Yugi get them off.

Yami was going to take back control when his eyes suddenly widened as a scream, fell from his lips.

Yugi smirked around Yami's member before he started sucking on Yami's member.

Yami moaned as he reached down and took hold of Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi continued to suck on Yami's member.

Yami then had to take Yugi's shoulders and pushed him away before he released.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, wondering if he had done something wrong.

Yami released the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. "Anymore of that, and I would have been finished. I want to come inside of you." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded, understanding.

Yami then had Yugi lay back down on the bed.

Yugi settled himself against the pillows and spread his legs for Yami.

Yami settled between Yugi's legs before taking the lotion from the table. He coated three fingers in the lotion before he set the bottle aside and positioned his fingers at Yugi's entrance. "Yugi, this is going to hurt at first, but you have to relax." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded.

Yami then rubbed his finger around the ring of muscles before he slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi gasped at the unusual feeling and tensed up.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax.

Yami started to thrust finger in and out before he slipped a second finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed up again and winced at the slight pain he felt.

"Relax, Yugi. It'll be easier that way." Yami said soothingly.

Once again, Yugi forced his body to relax.

Yami then started to move his two fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching Yugi for what was coming later.

Yugi was soon thrusting back against the fingers.

Yami then added in the third finger.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut at the pain as a few tears slipped down Yugi's cheeks.

Yami leaned down and kissed the tears away. "Just relax, aibou." Yami said.

Yugi forced his body to relax once more.

Yami started to move all three fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching Yugi even more.

Yugi soon grew used to the fingers and started to thrust back against them. He gasped when the fingers brushed against the sensitive spot deep within him.

Yami smirked and thrust his fingers up into that spot, getting a pleasured scream from Yugi each time. He then removed his fingers.

Yugi groaned in disappointment. He had like the feel of the fingers inside of him, but now, he felt empty.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, aibou. You'll get what you want soon. I promise." Yami said. He then took the lotion and spread a generous amount onto his erection, hoping to ease as much pain as possible for Yugi.

Yami cast the bottle of lotion aside, no longer needed. He then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "Yugi, this is going to hurt at first, but it'll turn to pleasure soon." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, aibou." Yami said.

Yugi did as he was told.

Yami then started to push into Yugi. He let out a small groan as he was met with tight heat. He knew that Yugi was a virgin, but he had never realized that Yugi would be so tight.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as something bigger than the fingers started to invade him. His muscles contracted as they tried to stop the invader.

"Yugi, relax." Yami said.

Yugi did as he was told and forced his body to relax again.

Yami pushed in until he was buried to the hilt. He then waited until Yugi had adjusted.

Yugi whimpered slightly as a pain made itself evident in his lower back.

It was pure torture for Yami to have to stay still when the only thing that he wanted to do was thrust into that tight heat, but he forced himself to restrain from doing that because he wouldn't hurt Yugi.

The pain soon subsided, and Yugi moved his hips forward slightly, signaling that he was ready.

Yami pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in slowly.

Yugi gasped at the new feeling.

Yami continued with a slow, gentle pace as he thrust slowly into Yugi, wanting to drag it out as long as he could.

Yugi soon grew tired of the slow pace. "Yami, please. Go faster." Yugi said.

"As you wish, aibou." Yami said. He then pulled out and thrust back in faster, hitting Yugi's prostate.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as he tightened his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami started a fast, rough pace as he thrust into Yugi, enjoying the tightness.

Yugi was amazed at the feelings Yami was causing in him. He had never felt something as amazing as this.

Yami soon found that he wasn't going to last very long. He reached between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

Yugi cried out at the hand on his heated flesh.

Yami continued to thrust in and out of Yugi as he stroked Yugi even faster.

Unable to speak, Yugi used the link. /Yami, I-I'm get-getting clo-close./ Yugi said.

//I know, Yugi. So am I.// Yami replied.

It wasn't long before Yugi was unable to take it anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he came, spilling his seed all over Yami's hand and their chests.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down on his member. It became his undoing. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi, filling Yugi with his seed.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense before Yami collapsed forward onto Yugi.

Both were sweating and panting, exhausted from their lovemaking.

Yami found the strength to pull out of Yugi. He rolled over beside Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling Yugi close to him.

Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest. "That was amazing, Yami." Yugi said.

"Glad that you thought so. I know that I enjoyed it." Yami said.

"I didn't realize that it would be like that." Yugi said.

"Well, now you know." Yami said.

Yugi then looked up at Yami and said, "Yami, have you ever been with anyone else?"

"Hmm. Only one other person, and that was back in ancient Egypt." Yami said.

"Your queen?" Yugi asked.

"No. I sealed myself in the Puzzle before that became necessary. My lover was Heba." Yami said.

"Heba? Doesn't that mean game?" Yugi asked.

"I see you've been learning ancient Egyptian." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "It helps to know it when you, Marik, and Bakura started yelling and threatening each other in ancient Egypt. Ryou and I need to know it to stop you from killing each other." Yugi replied.

"Anyway, Heba started out as my personal servant, but I ended up falling in love with him. Only my cousin Seth knew about us." Yami said. He looked at Yugi and said, "To be honest, I think you might be his reincarnation, Yugi."

Yugi sat up to look down into Yami's crimson eyes. "Why do you say that?" Yugi asked.

"Because he looked exactly like you. He just had tanned skin like all Egyptians. The most remarkable thing was his eyes. No one had ever had amethyst eyes before, and he did, just like you. You're personality was similar to his." Yami said.

"So, I guess we were meant to be together if we found each other again five thousand years later." Yugi said with a smile.

"Yes. I suppose we did. At least the relationship doesn't have to be secret this time." Yami said.

Yugi giggled as he snuggled up against Yami again. "Given the fact that everyone knows, we'd be in trouble if it was supposed to be secret." Yugi said.

"Indeed. Nothing can separate us this time." Yami said.

Yugi let out a yawn.

"Go to sleep, aibou. I know that you're tired." Yami said, starting to stroke Yugi's hair.

"Okay, Yami. Good night. I love you." Yugi said.

"Good night, aibou. I love you, too." Yami said.

Yugi soon fell asleep, the sound of Yami's heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Yami smiled down at his innocent aibou and kissed Yugi gently on the forehead.

Outside, the storm raged on.

Yami smiled. 'Well, at least I got Yugi's mind off of the storm. I know how to distract him from storms from now on.' Yami thought. He glanced back down at Yugi. 'I know that he was Heba in the past. I have no doubt in my mind. We may have been separated for five thousand years, but we found each other again.' Yami thought.

Yami settled down to go to sleep.

Yami knew one thing. Stormy nights would be something Yami looked forward to from then on.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Might do another based on them in ancient Egypt. Haven't decided yet.

R&R.


	7. Egyptian Nights

**Egyptian Nights**

Summary: Atemu enjoys a night with his servant and lover.

Pairings: Atemu/Heba, mentioned Seth/Jou

In this, Atemu is Yami's past self, and Heba is Yugi's past self.

Warnings: lemon

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Pharaoh Atemu, the ruler of lower and Upper Egypt, sat on his throne, listening to the reports that were being given to him. He could have cared less about them. All he wanted was to get to his chambers and his personal slave, Heba.

Atemu remembered when Heba was first brought to him. He had thought that Heba was a child, only to find that he was seventeen, like Atemu was.

Heba had star-shaped, tri-color hair without lightening bolt streaks. His skin wasn't as tan as most Egyptians, but his skin was still amazing. Heba also had the most gorgeous amethyst eyes.

Heba was brought before under the accusation of stealing, but it was proven a lie. Given that Heba had nowhere to go, Atemu gave Heba a job as his personal servant.

"Could you at least act like you are listening?" Seth, Atemu's high priest and cousin, hissed.

"Like you are having any better luck." Atemu muttered.

It wasn't long before the meeting ended, and Atemu was free until the next morning.

Atemu and Seth headed toward their chambers.

"You could pay more attention instead of daydreaming about your servant." Seth said.

"And you don't do that?" Atemu asked.

Seth glared. His own personal servant was a dirty blonde named Jou, who Seth was deeply in love with. "Maybe, but I can tell you what they said." Seth said.

"So can I." Atemu said.

"Really?" Seth asked.

Atemu then rambled off everything that had been said, stunning Seth.

"Wow. You did hear." Seth said.

"I learned to daydream and listen at the same time." Atemu said.

"Well, good luck." Seth said before he walked into his chambers.

Atemu shook his head. He heard a yelp of surprise, probably from Jou before he walked on to his chambers.

Once inside his chambers, Atemu found that Heba had gotten everything straight and clean like always. He didn't, however, see Heba.

"Heba, are you here?" Atemu called.

Heba walked out of the bathing chambers, "I'm here, Ph-Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu had told Heba that if they were alone, that he could call him by his name. He didn't realize Atemu was alone at first.

"What were you doing?" Atemu asked.

"Drawing you a bath. I thought that you might could use one after a long day." Heba said.

"That I could use." Atemu agreed. He walked into the bathing chambers and found that a bath was drawn. He then started to disrobe until he was naked. He looked back at Heba and smiled mischievously. "Join me, Little One." Atemu said.

Heba blushed lightly. It wasn't the first time that Atemu asked him to join him for the bath. In fact, for the last year, Atemu had never bathed alone, and it was only with Heba. Heba disrobed as well.

Atemu walked into the water and then grabbed Heba by the wrist, pulling him in as well.

Heba let out a squeak of surprise at that.

Atemu chuckled. "You weren't moving." Atemu explained.

"Oh. Okay." Heba said, his blush returning.

Atemu loved to see Heba smirk.

Heba then took one of the rags and started to wash Atemu like he always did.

Atemu then leaned down and kissed Heba.

Heba moaned into the kiss.

"I love you, Heba." Atemu muttered as he nuzzled Heba's neck.

"Hmm. I love you, too, Atemu." Heba replied.

Atemu then started to kiss down Heba's neck.

"Atemu, shouldn't you finish the bath first?" Heba asked.

"But I want you." Atemu replied.

"We do have the whole night." Heba reminded him.

"And I intend to make a night of it." Atemu said.

Atemu did relent and let Heba finish washing him, but the moment that Heba was done, he pounced.

Atemu started to kiss Heba again rather roughly, even as they got out of the bath. Atemu broke the kiss and grabbed a towel as he started to dry Heba off. "You look absolutely stunning." Atemu said.

"You say that everyday." Heba said.

"And I mean it every time." Atemu said.

Once the two were dry, Atemu scooped Heba up into his arms and walked out of the bathing chambers and into the bedroom.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Atemu leaned down and kissed Heba as he walked toward the bed. He placed Heba down on the bed before he climbed onto the bed as well, never breaking the kiss. Atemu ran his tongue over Heba's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Heba opened his mouth, and Atemu slipped his tongue inside of Heba's mouth. Atemu stroked every inch of Heba's mouth. Heba let out a moan at this treatment.

Atemu broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down Heba's neck, drawing moans from Heba. Atemu moved from Heba's neck down to his chest and started to lick, nip, and kiss every inch of Heba's chest.

When Atemu reached one of Heba's semi-erect nipples, he took the little nub into his mouth. Heba cried out and arched his back when Atemu did this. Atemu sucked on the nipple until it was hard before he let go of Heba and then turned his attention to the over nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Once Atemu was done with that, Atemu trailed kisses on down Heba's stomach. When he reached Heba's naval, Atemu dipped his tongue into Heba's naval several time.

Atemu then rose up and saw that Heba's member was already erect. Atemu placed his hands on Heba's hips before he leaned down and roughly licked the tip of Heba's member, dragging a cry from Heba.

Atemu licked his lips as he tasted some of Heba's pre-cum. He loved the way that Heba tasted. He then leaned down and licked Heba's member from tip to base and then back yup again.

Heba tried to buck up, but the strong hands on his hips kept him from doing that.

Atemu decided that he would have mercy on his lover and took Heba's tip into his mouth and started to suck lazily on Heba.

"Atemu!" Heba cried at this.

Atemu continued to suck on Heba's tip before he then started to lick the slit of Heba's member, drawing another cry from Heba.

Atemu soon decided to deep-throat Heba, drawing another cry from Heba.

Heba brought his hands up to tangle his hands in Atemu's hair as Atemu started to bob his head up and down on Heba's member. "Ah! Atemu!" Heba cried.

Atemu smirked around Heba's member as he started sucking rather hard on Heba's member. He wanted to taste Heba again.

"Atemu!" Heba moaned as he tightened his hands into Atemu's hair.

Atemu sucked even harder on Heba.

"At-Atemu, I-I'm going t-to come." Heba panted out.

Atemu paid no mind to the words as he kept on sucking.

Heba couldn't take it anymore. "ATEMU!" Heba screamed as he came, spilling his seed into Atemu's mouth.

Atemu swallowed every drop that Heba's released before he let go of Heba's member and sat up.

Heba was sweating and panting from Atemu's actions.

Atemu then leaned down and kissed Heba again, letting Heba taste himself. He broke the kiss and said, "Heba, you taste wonderful."

"You say that every single time." Heba said.

"And it's always the truth." Atemu said. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of oil.

Heba then spread his legs, and Atemu settled between them.

Atemu coated three of his fingers in the oil and then slipped one finger inside of Heba.

Heba tensed at the initial intrusion, but forced himself to relax as Atemu started to pump the finger in and out.

Atemu leaned and started to kiss Heba again. He then slipped in the second finger and started to stretch Heba.

Heba's body had tensed, but Heba quickly grew used to the sensations.

Atemu forced his tongue into Heba's mouth as he added in the third finger and started to stretch Heba using all three fingers.

Heba cried out into the kiss as the pain of the stretching really hit him.

Atemu started to move his fingers, trying to find that one spot that would have Heba crying in pleasure.

When Atemu's fingers brushed against Heba's sweet spot, Heba broke the kiss and cried out, "Atemu!"

Atemu smirked as he realized that he had found the spot and then thrust his fingers up into that same spot several time, getting Heba to cry out each time.

Atemu then removed his fingers, getting a groan of disappointment from Heba. He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Little One. You'll get what you want soon enough."

Before Atemu could get the oil, Heba had taken hold of it.

"I want to prepare you this time." Heba said.

This surprised Atemu, but he didn't mind in the least. "Go ahead." Atemu said.

Heba poured some of the oil onto his hand before he wrapped his hand around Atemu's member, spreading the oil over him and stroking him at the same time.

Atemu closed his eyes and moaned at this, bucking his hips into Heba's hand slightly.

Heba smiled and started to stroke him even faster.

Atemu knew that he was getting close to coming, so he grabbed Heba's hand to stop him. He let out a breath and said, "Heba, I'm ready."

Heba got the hint and lay back down submissively.

Atemu then positioned himself at Heba's entrance and took Heba's hands into his own, holding them tightly. He then started to slowly push into Heba.

Heba squeezed his eyes shut at the pain as his walls were stretched even more. He knew that Atemu never wanted to hurt him, but he was damn big!

Atemu groaned and had to fight with himself not to just pound Heba into the bed. Heba was always so tight, and he nearly lost control every time.

Once Atemu was in to the hilt, he stayed still, giving Heba time to adjust.

Heba felt a pain form in his lower back and tried not to cry out as he grew used to the feel, which didn't take long. He was soon moving his hips forward, telling Atemu to move.

Atemu pulled out of Heba until only the tip of his member was left in before he thrust back in slowly. He continued with this slow pace, enjoying the feel of making slow love to his Little One.

Heba soon grew tired of this slow pace. "Atemu, please! Faster! Harder!" Heba begged.

Atemu could never deny Heba anything, so he pulled out only to thrust back in hard and fast, nailing Heba's prostate.

"Ah! Atemu!" Heba cried as he raised his legs to wrap them around Atemu's waist.

Atemu thrust in again, able to go deeper into Heba now. He set a rough, fast pace for them now.

"Ah! Atemu! So good! Don't stop!" Heba cried.

"Heba! So tight! So hot!" Atemu moaned.

Atemu leaned down and pressed his lips to Heba. Heba immediately opened his mouth, letting Atemu in. Atemu roamed around the inside of Heba's mouth as he thrust even faster and harder into Heba.

It wasn't long before Atemu could feel himself reaching his end. He reached down between their bodies and grasped Heba's member, starting to stroke Heba in time with his thrusts.

Heba was the first one to reach his end. He broke the kiss, crying out into Atemu's mouth as his seed covered their bodies.

Atemu felt Heba's walls clamp down on him. He also came, groaning into Heba's mouth as his seed filled Heba's body.

Atemu then collapsed on top of Heba.

Both were sweating and panting as they recovered from their releases.

Atemu then wrapped his arms around Heba and rolled them over so that Heba was laying on him, still inside of Heba. "Heba." Atemu said softly.

"Hmm." Heba replied.

"I want you to ride me now." Atemu said.

Heba shivered when he heard those words. He sat up and raised himself until only the tip of Atemu's member was left inside of him before he slammed himself back down.

Both moaned at the feelings going through them.

Heba started to move at an even faster pace.

Atemu reached up and grasped Heba's hips as he thrust up against Heba.

"Ah! Atemu!" Heba cried as Atemu struck his prostate.

The two started to move at a fast, rough pace.

Atemu loved it when Heba would ride him. Somehow, he always felt excited when Heba would move up and down on his member. He also loved the look of pure ecstasy on Heba's face.

Heba secretly loved it when Atemu let him ride him. He loved being able to set the pace, and he enjoyed the feel of Atemu sliding in out of him.

Atemu reached up and grasped Heba's member, starting to pump him time with their thrusts.

"ATEMU!" Heba cried as he came, spilling his seed onto Atemu's hand and chest.

Atemu felt Heba's walls clamp down on him again. "HEBA!" Atemu groaned as he released inside of Heba again.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Heba's strength was completely depleted as he collapsed on top of Atemu.

After regaining his breath, Atemu reach up to stroke Heba's hair. "Hmm. That was wonderful, Heba." Atemu said.

"I know. You always make sure that it is." Heba said.

"Well, I only want the best for you, Little One." Atemu said.

Heba rested his head on Atemu's chest as he soon fell asleep.

Atemu smiled. He knew that Heba liked it when he would sleep inside of him at night, and he usually did.

It saddened Atemu that he would have to leave Heba when he forced to take a wife and provide an heir for the kingdom. He knew that he would have to let go of Heba then. That was the only reason Atemu kept his relationship with Heba a secret. Whoever he married would have the power to kill Heba, and he didn't want that, so he kept it secret.

'Even though I'll have to marry, Heba will always be the one that hold my hearts. Maybe, someday, we can be reborn somewhere we can be together without these restrictions.' Atemu thought. He slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Atemu never did have to marry.

The Thief King, Bakura, showed up and released the monster known as Zorc, bringing destruction to Egypt.

Having no other way to save his people, Atemu was forced to sacrifice himself to seal away the darkness and seal his soul within the Millennium Puzzle.

Seth took the throne and there was only one request that Atemu made.

"_Take of Heba for me, Seth."_

Seth took Heba on as his personal servant and made sure that he was cared for.

The Queen that Seth took did not force him to give up Jou, and Seth told her she could have her own lover as long as she provided the heir first.

The heir was born, and everyone was happy.

Heba served Seth faithfully, but had never been with anyone other than Atemu.

Atemu's prayers would be answered, as he would meet his beloved Heba in the future where they could be together without consequence.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Vote in the poll if you haven't.

R&R.


	8. Bondage

Here's another oneshot. The idea just came to me, so I decided to write it.

Paiirngs:

AtemuxYugi(Blindshipping)

BakuraxRyou(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

SethxJoey(Puppyshipping)

Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Bronzeshipping are only mentioned.

Summary: Atemu tied down to his bed. Yugi mischevious. Need I say more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**WARNING: THIS ENTIRE STORY IS A LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DON'T READ THIS STORY!**

* * *

**BONDAGE**

Pharaoh Atemu was the great ruler over all of lower and upper Egypt. He was the most powerful man in all of Egypt, and he was worshipped by his people. He was seen as the living god, and no one dared to trifle with him.

Atemu was a powerful warrior in his own right. He had taken down his own would-be assassins without the help of his guards. He was a great and powerful man who no one else would dare mess with.

Few would dare to go against a man such as this with such power.

So, how this great and powerful pharaoh found himself tied down to his own bed with his arm and legs tied separately to the bedposts stark naked was beyond him. A gag had been shoved in his mouth so there was no chance that he could yell for help, not that he's ever admit that he needed help.

Any other person would have been severely punished for doing something like this to him.

There was only one person who could ever get away with doing something like this to him.

Yugi.

Yugi was the youngest son of the Japanese Emperor. Had been betrothed to Atemu since the day he was born, so when Yugi turned fourteen, he had married Atemu, who was sixteen at the time.

Now, five years later, Atemu was twenty-one and Yugi was nineteen.

Atemu had had a long day in meetings, and he had been dead tired. He had gone back to his chambers with the intention of bathing and then going to bed.

His dear husband had had other intentions.

Atemu had been so taken off guard by his husband that he hadn't even had the time to fight back when Yugi had suddenly grabbed him and tied him to the bed.

Not that he really cared.

Atemu had fallen for Yugi the moment he first laid eyes on Yugi when he had come to Egypt to marry him.

It had taken some time, but Yugi had ended up falling for Atemu as well.

Now, Atemu was tied to the bed completely naked while Yugi was sitting beside him on the bed, fully clothed.

"Did you have a good day, Atemu?" Yugi asked sweetly.

Atemu just glared at Yugi.

"Oh, that's right. Silly me. I forgot that you can't talk because of the gag in your mouth." Yugi said.

Atemu's glare hardened.

Yugi simply smiled innocently. "I can't have the guards running in here if they heard you screaming." Yugi said. He then chuckled. "Of course, those guards would be rather embarrassed when they saw _why _you were screaming." Yugi said.

Atemu wasn't sure if he was turned on by the thought or if he was pissed off at the thought.

Yugi moved and straddled Atemu at the waist. He could feel Atemu's hard member pressing into him. "Hmm. Someone's rather happy." Yugi said, touching the erect member.

Atemu's body jumped slightly at this.

Yugi chuckled. "I have a lot planned for tonight, Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu's mind went into overdrive at those words. He knew that it could mean just about anything.

Yugi leaned down so that his lips were right at Atemu's ear. "You won't be able to walk straight tomorrow." Yugi whispered.

Atemu shivered, both from the thought of what he had said and from the hot breath that hit his neck.

Yugi leaned back and raised his hands to Atemu's throat. He then started to run his hands down Atemu's throat and down his chest to his nipples. He made sure to brush his hands over Atemu's nipples, causing Atemu to shiver.

Yugi smirked. He knew Atemu's nipples were extremely sensitive. 'I'll have more fun with that later.' Yugi thought.

Yugi continued to run his hands down Atemu's stomach and to his legs. He made sure to avoid Atemu's member for the moment. He ran his hands on down Atemu's legs to his feet. "Hmm. Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look?" Yugi asked, looking appreciatively over Atemu's tanned, muscular body.

'Many times.' Atemu thought.

"Of course I have. I would have to be stupid not to." Yugi said, answering his own question. He moved back up Atemu's body. He leaned down and placed faint butterfly kisses on Atemu's neck before he started to kiss down Atemu's neck. When he reached the juncture at Atemu's neck and shoulder, he bit down gently.

Atemu's body jumped at that, taken off guard.

Yugi began to suck on that spot. He didn't stop until a nice bruise had formed. "Whoops. Looks like you'll have to try and cover that tomorrow." Yugi said.

'He is so going to pay for this.' Atemu thought.

Yugi continued to kiss down Atemu's chest to his nipples. He took one of Atemu's nipples into his mouth and he started sucking on it. He didn't stop until he was hard. He pulled away and then blew on it.

Atemu shivered at that.

Yugi then gave the other the nipple the same treatment before he moved on down. He kissed down Atemu's stomach before he dipped his tongue into Atemu's naval.

Skipping Atemu's member, Yugi started to trail kisses down Atemu's left leg, nipping every so often. Once he reached Atemu's ankle, he switched to Atemu's right ankle, and started kissing back up Atemu's leg.

Atemu's body started shaking from want and need. 'Damn it! Why can't Yugi just get on with it?' Atemu thought, feeling extremely hard.

Yugi glanced down and noticed how hard Atemu had become. "Is this because of me, Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Atemu glared at Yugi again.

"Of course it is. Who else could cause this?" Yugi asked.

Yugi reached out and wrapped his hand around Atemu's member, starting to pump him slowly.

Atemu threw his head back and moaned at this, though it was muffled due to the gag.

Yugi started to move his hand faster, and Atemu moaned louder.

Yugi smirked. He stopped pumping Atemu.

Atemu groaned at that.

Yugi placed his hands on Atemu's hips before he leaned down and took Atemu's member into his mouth.

Atemu released a scream at suddenly being engulfed in warm heat. His scream was muffled.

Yugi then started to bob his head up and down on Atemu's member.

Atemu's muffled screams were turning Yugi on.

Atemu was twisting and turning in his restraints, but there was little that he could do.

Yugi started to suck on Atemu's member hard.

Atemu arched his back at that, screaming again.

Yugi started to suck even harder on Atemu's member.

'Damn! I-can't warn-' Atemu's thoughts were cut off as he felt his release soon approach him.

Yugi reached down and started to fondle Atemu's balls gently.

It was enough stimulation to throw Atemu over the edge. He threw his head back and gave a muffled scream as he released into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi swallowed every drop that his husband released before he let go of Atemu's member.

Atemu was sweating and panting from his husbands actions.

Yugi could feel himself become very hard, and he had had enough waiting. Yugi reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing his shirt into the floor.

Atemu had opened his eyes and saw his husband's slightly tanned chest.

After living in Egypt for five years, Yugi's skin had gotten a slight tan.

Atemu starred appreciatively at his husband's chest.

Yugi then moved to take off his skirt and underwear before he threw them in the floor as well.

Atemu now saw his husband's naked body, and that was all it took for him to become very hard again.

Yugi smirked. "All it takes is you seeing me naked for you to get aroused." Yugi said.

'You know that.' Atemu thought, mentally smirking at the number of times Yugi had yelled at him for suddenly jumping Yugi when he was changing or when they were bathing together.

Yugi took a bottle of oil from the nightstand and coated three fingers in the oil. He then positioned his fingers at Atemu's entrance and slipped one finger in.

Atemu tensed up at the intrusion, but forced his body to relax.

It wasn't the first time that Atemu had been the submissive, but he certainly would never admit that to anyone.

Yugi moved his finger inside of Atemu before he added in a second. He started to scissor his fingers apart to stretch Atemu.

Atemu winced at this as it hurt slightly, but he soon grew used to it.

Yugi then added in the third finger and started to scissor all three fingers apart. His fingers then brushed against Atemu's prostate.

Atemu's body jumped, and he let out a moan.

Yugi smirked and started to thrust his fingers up into Atemu's prostate repeatedly. He finally removed his fingers.

Atemu groaned at the loss.

Yugi chuckled. "Don't worry, Atemu. You'll what you want." Yugi said. He then coated his member in the oil before he positioned himself at Atemu's entrance. He looked up at Atemu and decided to ask a question. "Do you want me to remove the gag?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded.

Yugi reached up and removed the gag at the same time he thrust into Atemu to the hilt.

Atemu cried out at that.

Yugi smirked. He knew that the guards wouldn't run in for the simple fact he had used a silencing spell on the room to keep anyone from hearing what was going on in the room.

Yugi stayed still to give Atemu time to adjust.

Atemu felt rather uncomfortable at the moment, but he was slowly stating to get used to it. Yugi may not have had the longest dick in the world, but it certainly was thick, and Atemu loved that sense of fullness. He grew impatient. "Yugi! Move!" Atemu ordered.

Yugi did as he was told and pulled out before he slowly thrust back in.

Atemu moaned at the feeling.

Yugi moved at the slow pace, wanting to enjoy it.

Atemu was moaning at the feeling. He loved when Yugi took him. However, he wasn't that thrilled with the pace. "Faster, Yugi! Harder!" Atemu panted.

Yugi did as he told. He started to thrust into Atemu at a faster pace. He then struck Atemu's prostate.

"Ah! Yugi!" Atemu cried.

Yugi smirked. He started to thrust into that spot fast and hard.

"Oh! Ah! Yugi!" Atemu moaned.

"Hmm! Atemu! So hot and tight!" Yugi groaned. He placed his hands on Atemu's shoulders and used that leverage to thrust in faster and harder.

Atemu groaned and moaned as Yugi continued to move fast and hard into him. He started to pull at his restraints, hating the fact that he couldn't touch Yugi.

Yugi could feel himself starting to reach his end, so he reached down and started to stroke Atemu's member in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! Yugi!" Atemu moaned.

Yugi smiled. "What?" Yugi asked. He leaned down and took Atemu's mouth into a heated kiss, instantly forcing his tongue into Atemu's mouth roughly, stroking Atemu's mouth.

Atemu started to fight Yugi for dominance in the kiss.

The two soon reached their end.

Atemu groaned into the kiss as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi felt Atemu's walls tighten around him, and he reached his end as well. He released inside of Atemu as he moaned into the heated kiss.

The two rode the wave of their orgasms before they broke the kiss.

Both were panting and sweating as they tried to recover from their releases.

Yugi was the first one to recover. He rose up and pulled out of Atemu.

Atemu moaned at that. He opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. "That was-unexpected." Atemu said.

Yugi chuckled. "That's why I did it." Yugi said.

Atemu groaned. "Can you let me go now?" Atemu asked.

Yugi ran his hands up Atemu's arms. "No." Yugi said.

"What?" Atemu asked, surprised.

Yugi smirked. "I said no." Yugi said.

Atemu glared hard at his husband.

"Atemu, you know that that glare doesn't bother me anymore." Yugi said.

"Do I need to yell for the guards?" Atemu asked.

"You could, but it wouldn't make a difference." Yugi replied.

Atemu's crimson eyes widened in shock. "You put a silencing spell on the room?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Then why did you gag me?!" Atemu demanded.

"Because it was fun." Yugi answered.

Atemu glared. "Let me go." Atemu said.

"Nope. I never said I was done with you." Yugi said.

"What?" Atemu said, shocked.

Yugi smirked. "I. Am. Not. Done. With. You. Yet." Yugi said, punctuating each word.

Atemu gulped. He wondered what Yugi had in mind for him now.

Yugi leaned down and started a rough kiss with Atemu.

Atemu moaned into the kiss.

While Yugi had Atemu distracted, he reached over and grabbed the oil. He poured some in his hand and then applied it to his husband's member.

Atemu moaned at the heat on his member, though his brain didn't register what Yugi was really doing since he was so distracted by his husband's talented mouth.

Yugi then shifted his body so that he was positioned over Atemu's hard member again. He broke the kiss. "Be ready." Yugi whispered.

Atemu didn't have time to react before his member was suddenly engulfed in tight heat. He let out a pleasured scream.

Yugi smirked.

Atemu panted. "Y-Yugi, you weren't-prepared." Atemu said, worried about his husband's safety.

Yugi ignored his husband's words before he moved up so that just the tip of Atemu's member was inside of him before he sank back down again.

Atemu threw back his head and moaned, enjoying the feeling. He always did love it when Yugi rode him.

Yugi started out at a slow pace, but he soon wanted more, so he started moving faster. He placed his hands on Atemu's chest for balance, and he started to move even faster.

Atemu then started to thrust his hips up, meeting Yugi's thrusts. He struck Yugi's prostate on the first thrust.

"Ah! Atemu!" Yugi cried as the pleasure coursed through his body. He started to move even faster.

Both were moaning as the pleasure coursed through them.

Yugi knew that he was close, but he could tell that Atemu was as well.

Atemu squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that he was close, but he didn't want his husband to be unsatisfied.

He didn't have to worry about that.

Yugi threw his head back and screamed as he released all over Atemu's chest and stomach.

Atemu groaned as he felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, and he released into Yugi as well.

Yugi collapsed forward onto Atemu, and the two were panting and sweating.

Atemu was the first one to recover this time. He was still tied to the bed, so he just lay there and waited for Yugi to recover.

Yugi soon recovered and moved off of Atemu.

"You're full of surprises tonight." Atemu remarked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Please. It's not the first time I've rode you." Yugi said.

"It's the first time you did without me asking you." Atemu pointed out.

"That would be because you perverted me.' Yugi said.

"I did not!" Atemu protested.

"Please. From the moment we were married, you've been rather perverted. You corrupted me." Yugi said.

"Actually, I think Marik and Bakura did that." Atemu replied.

"I still don't know how Malik and Ryou put up with those two." Yugi said.

"Well, they love them. No one knows why, though." Atemu said.

"I suppose so. I guess all couples have their own ways. Seth and Joey are an example." Yugi said.

"Those two are a headache. Their arguments are a pain in the ass most of the time." Atemu said.

Yugi chuckled. "I suppose you're right." Yugi agreed.

"Now will you let me go?" Atemu asked.

"Nope." Yugi said before he leaned down and kissed Atemu again.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning, and the rays shined right into the Royal Chambers.

Atemu groaned as he opened his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked out. 'It can't be morning.' Atemu thought, looking out. He sighed as he lay his head back down. 'Damn. Yugi kept me up way too long last night.' Atemu thought.

Finally Atemu sat up, wincing at the pain that shot down his spine. 'Yugi had to go four different rounds with me being the one taken.' Atemu thought. He glanced over to his side to see his husband curled up under the covers, sleeping soundly.

Yugi looked rather sweet and innocent like that.

'Everyone thinks that he's sweet and innocent. I'm the only one that knows about his devious side, and his sexual attitude.' Atemu thought. He looked over his husband and thought, 'And I'm the only one who will ever know that.' Atemu thought.

Knowing he had to get up, Atemu climbed out of bed, going to bathe before he had to leave. He took one last glance at his sleeping husband. 'Yugi really is devious.' Atemu thought.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Bakura asked when he saw Atemu.

"Nothing. Why?" Atemu asked, walking, or limping, past him.

"Because you're limping." Marik pointed out.

"I tripped and twisted my ankle. Nothing more." Atemu answered, walking off.

"Geez. Be more careful." Bakura said.

'Like I'd ever admit to them or Seth why I'm really limping. I don't want them knowing that I'm limping because Yugi was on top.' Atemu thought.

Atemu wasn't embarrassed by the fact that he played submissive at times. He just wanted to keep Yugi's dominant personality to himself. 'No one will ever know how dominate Yugi can be.' Atemu thought as he headed to his meeting.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Don't know where it came from, but it sounded like a good idea.

R&R.


End file.
